Camino del Corazón
by Keltira-Tissesort
Summary: Où comment Doflamingo, Rossinante et Law se retrouvent sous le même toit. Alors que l'aîné gravit les échelons à Dressrosa, son cadet maladroit bataille pour tenir son poste et le plus jeune, quant à lui, a l'impression d'être le seul adulte de la demeure alors qu'il sort tout juste du lycée. UA, résumé pourri \o/
1. Prologue

**Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié sur ce site... et encore plus sur cet univers :')**

 **Une p'tite fanfic' de type "UA" avec, pour personnages principaux, mes chouchous: Corazon, Doffy' et Law. D'autres personnages interviendront au fur et à mesure, mais je préfère ne pas les nommer pour le moment afin d'éviter d'éventuels spoils. Pas d'OC de prévu.**

 **Je voulais écrire une fanfic' tournant autour de Cora' et Law, mais tous les trois auront leurs moments à eux.**

 **Pareil pour les pairings, je ne vais pas les mentionner de suite. Je vais juste dire que les trois protagonistes seront casés x)**

 **Si nécessaire, je ferai quelques p'tits récapitulatifs en début de chapitre concernant les intervenants (âge, profession...) ou même le contexte, il suffira de le demander, j'me rends pas bien compte de si c'est clair ou non des fois ^^"**

 **Pour l'instant, je vais juste prévenir que l'écart d'âge entre Law, Cora' et Doffy' est plus ou moins conservé.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

La journée touchait à sa fin. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis plusieurs heures et un vent presque glacial soufflait sur la ville désormais silencieuse de Dressrosa. Les nuits y étaient fraîches de coutume et les coins sombres de la vieille ville s'animaient discrètement.

La porte d'une maisonnée pittoresque s'ouvrit et deux hautes silhouettes sortirent, suivit d'une autre beaucoup plus petite et recroquevillée.

Les deux premiers étaient deux frères: l'un arborant un somptueux et riche manteau de plumes rosées, l'autre, son cadet de deux ans, portait quant à lui, un modèle aux plumes ébènes. Le premier affichait un long sourire tandis que le second demeurait neutre, presque renfermé. La force des années avait fait en sorte que ces énergumènes, malgré leurs liens de sang, soient de parfaits opposés.

Le troisième homme quant à lui, était un peu plus âgé et sa posture voutée expliquait la présence de la canne sur laquelle il s'appuyait allègrement. Un long et épais manteau le recouvrait presque intégralement mais cela ne n'empêchait pas son nez de couler.

-« A plus tard Doffy', Rossinante ! » Les salua vivement l'étrange personnage. Il agita les bras. « Soyez prudents sur la route. »

L'aîné des deux frères leva tranquillement la main en retour en guise d'au revoir et, les deux jeunes hommes ne tardèrent pas à s'éloigner de la demeure isolée.

Dressrosa était une grande ville en constant développement. Pratiquement collée à Alubarna, autre grande ville, elle avait la particularité de se décomposer en plusieurs niveaux grossièrement nommés ''ville neuve'', ''ville haute'', ''ville basse'' et la ''vieille ville''. Ces parties n'étaient pas distinctement délimitées, il s'agissait surtout de surnoms attribués par les citoyens, mais on pouvait toutefois noter la différence évidente de richesse des habitants d'une partie à l'autre.

Les deux frères résidaient dans la partie haute. Et Trébol, un très bon ami de Doflamingo, vivait un peu en reclus ; pour accéder à sa petite maison, il leur fallait quitter la ''ville haute'', descendre dans la ''ville basse'' et traverser plusieurs rues et ruelles dont quelques-unes de la "vieille ville". Inutile de préciser que le coin était parfaitement isolé et que c'était donc chez lui qu'ils préféraient faire leurs "réunions" pour le moment.

Lesdites "réunions » consistaient à s'entretenir avec les quelques membres de la Family sur la marche à suivre dans le but de propulser celle-ci dans les hautes sphères de la société.

Doflamingo et Rossinante étaient les derniers représentants de la famille Donquixote.

Un malheur s'était abattu autrefois sur les Donquixote ; cela faisait plus d'une décennie maintenant, mais le contrecoup restait encore visible. Ils avaient tout perdu lorsque le reste de la famille avait été sauvagement assassiné. Si les deux frères avaient survécu, c'était bien grâce à la hargne de Doflamingo qui, du haut de ses huit ans, avait trouvé la force de repousser et tuer un de leurs agresseurs. Par ce geste, il avait non seulement sauvé la vie de son petit frère, mais également ouvert une porte de sortie tandis que la demeure familiale sombrait peu à peu sous les flammes.

Doflamingo était ressorti plus grand de cette effrayante expérience. Il semblait ne craindre personne; son assurance n'avait fait que s'intensifier au cours des années et il avait également gagné en prestance. Il était désormais le digne héritier et fier successeur Donquixote qui était prêt à tout pour retrouver les privilèges perdus de leur famille.

Si le premier-né était d'un naturel battant, son benjamin, lui, était plus laxiste - et beaucoup plus peureux dans sa jeunesse- et se contentait désormais de suivre son grand frère comme une deuxième ombre. Rossinante portait encore des séquelles de cet évènement traumatisant de leur passé depuis l'incident, il n'avait pu prononcer le moindre mot et ce, malgré les années qui écoulées.

Petit à petit, Doflamingo était parvenu à créer des petites alliances çà et là, recréant ainsi une toute nouvelle "Family" comme ils aimaient à l'appeler. Trébol était l'un de leur camarade -il fut un des premiers à épauler les deux frères- et son appuie était un très bon atout à la Famille puisqu'il avait une très bonne connaissance de la ville, mais aussi des gros pontes qui l'entouraient. Peu à peu, les Donquixote reforgeaient leur héritage et agrandissaient leurs cercle relationnel.

Les affaires marchaient au mieux et le premier-né n'en était que plus satisfait ce soir alors qu'ils ressortaient d'une énième réunion passée avec leurs plus proches alliés. Il avait encore pas mal de projet pour la Family, certains étaient déjà en cours et d'autres attendaient pour être lancés.

Tout allait pour le mieux.

Son sourire tranquille vacilla légèrement tandis qu'il tournait un regard vers son benjamin qui se grillait une cigarette.

-« Tu prends feu. »

Et le plus jeune de s'agiter vivement sous la panique, tapotant hâtivement le pan enflammé de son manteau tandis qu'il laissait tomber le bâtonnet de nicotine.

Son petit frère était d'une maladresse maladive. Il n'était pas rare de voir le blondin se casser la gueule en trébuchant sur de l'air -oui, oui- ou même de le voir se mettre feu de la sorte. C'était aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il gardait toujours un œil sur celui-ci. Rossinante avait le don de se mettre dans des situations complètement inédites et surprenantes et il était certain que s'il le laissait une journée tout seul, il le retrouverait mort, nuque brisée en ayant glissé bêtement sur une savonnette ou encore embarqué dans des affaires rocambolesques malgré lui.

Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas laisser son cadet sans surveillance.

La flamme finit vite par s'éteindre et il ne resta plus qu'une légère odeur de brulé en guise de souvenir.

-« Tu devrais arrêter de fumer. », conseilla l'aîné, détaché. « T'as toujours pas compris que c'est la cigarette qu'il faut allumer et pas ton manteau ? »

Il contint un soupir en constatant la moue vexée de son cadet et reprit sa marche... avant de remarquer que celui-ci ne suivait pas.

-« Rossinante, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

Derrière lui, son petit frère s'était arrêté et semblait fixer quelque chose par-delà la ruelle sombre devant laquelle ils passaient. En bataillant pour éteindre le feu de son manteau, celui-ci était certain d'avoir entendu comme un gémissement étouffé en provenance de la ruelle étroite. Curieux et incertain, il l'observait, guettant un nouveau son qui confirmerait ses doutes.

La rue en question était plongée dans la noirceur de la nuit ; de vieilles bennes à ordures abandonnées bloquaient presque la voie car désordonnées et le blond était sûr que des bestioles désagréables devaient y être logées. Elle semblait s'étendre un peu plus loin sur la droite, mais l'heure tardive n'aidait pas à y voir grand-chose. Une légère odeur de ferraille rouillée et de pourriture s'en dégageait et venait certifier que rien d'humain ne devait y avoir mis les pieds récemment.

Doflamingo n'attendait pas réellement de réponse à son interrogation, bien sûr - après tout, cela faisait des années que son petit frère n'avait su prononcer le moindre mot. Les médecins ne pouvant apparemment rien faire pour rendre la parole à Rossinante, Doffy' avait vite compris que le souci n'était pas physique, mais bel et bien d'ordre psychologique.

Du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, son petit frère était un jeune homme brisé. Les rudes épreuves par lesquelles les Donquixote étaient passés avaient laissées des séquelles irrémédiables sur le plus jeune de la famille et, bien que le grand frère demeure une personne fière, il s'était juré de veiller sur ce dernier – même si actuellement, sa conduite étrange le laissait perplexe.

Il soupira devant le manque de réaction du blondinet.

-« Tu viens ? », interrogea à nouveau l'aîné.

Pour réponse, celui-ci se tourna vers lui, indiqua ses lèvres dans un « chut » silencieux, montra ensuite son oreille du bout de l'index, et, enfin, mima le fait d'écouter quelque chose.

Doffy' fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais curieux.

Si aucun des deux n'avaient appris le langage des signes, ils parvenaient quand même à avoir plus ou moins quelques conversations pas trop compliquées la plupart du temps. Là, en l'occurrence, le message était des plus simples : « chut, j'ai entendu quelque chose ».

A son tour, l'aîné tandis l'oreille. Néanmoins, après quelques secondes, à part les bruissements du vent dans les plantes avoisinantes, il n'était pas certain d'entendre quoique ce soit de bien inhabituel.

-« T'es sûr que t'as pas rêvé ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi si tu commences à entendre des voix ? Fufufu ~ », se moqua-t-il.

Son petit frère fit la moue et lui tira la langue. Il ricana de plus belle devant sa mine offensée.

-« Allez, Jeanne d'Arc. On rentre. Fufufu ~ »

Mais au lieu de le rejoindre, l'interpellé s'enfonça d'un pas décidé dans les ombres, son manteau aux plumes noires volant sous ses pas.

Perplexe, Doflamingo resta là, à observer son cadet qui s'éloignait.

Une goutte sur la tempe, il le regarda s'étaler à terre après avoir trébuché sur une canette, puis se relever sans aucune pression et reprendre vivement sa route dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

 _Allons, bon... S'il revient en panique avec des rats aux trousses, je prends le temps de filmer avant d'intervenir. Au moins ça fera un souvenir marrant._

Il sourit à l'idée.

A quelques pas de là, Rossinante était bien décidé à prouver à son grand frère qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il enjambait avec aisance les déchets qui trainaient –merci papa et maman pour la taille de géant- et il continua de s'enfoncer dans la minuscule allée, plissant les yeux pour essayer d'y voir un peu plus clair -en vain.

Il n'y avait pas de néon dans cette toute petite ruelle et il faillit se gameller une fois de plus.

Néanmoins, c'est une fois arrivé dans le renfoncement sur la droite que son regard se posa sur ce qu'il cherchait.

Abritée des regards, une silhouette recroquevillée dans le coin d'une benne à ordure respirait avec peine. Un drap sale et délavé enveloppait ce qui devait être un petit animal et les rats commençaient à s'amasser tout autour. Il était évident que les rongeurs pensaient avoir trouvé un bon repas.

Rossinante s'empressa et le bruit de ses pas précipités surprit la petite meute. Meute qui prit très rapidement la fuite tandis que le blond trébuchait pour la énième fois et venait s'étaler lamentablement là où ils s'étaient trouvés quelques secondes plus tôt. Son pied avait buté sur un vieux carton.

Le jeune homme grimaça de douleur avant de reporter son attention sur l'étrange paquet.

Il s'était vite approché lorsqu'il avait remarqué la présence des rongeurs et, désormais, l'objet de sa curiosité se trouvait tout juste devant lui. Il s'était attendu à découvrir un petit chien, ou même un chat mal en point sous ce drap, rien de plus. Il ouvrit cependant de grands yeux choqués en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait non pas d'un animal, mais bel et bien d'un enfant visiblement très souffrant.

Il se frotta vivement les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Avec prudence, le cadet Donquixote tendit une main tremblante pour dégager un bout de couette qui masquait le visage du garçon. Ce dernier était d'une pâleur affolante, ses joues étaient creuses et, au vue de la façon dont se soulevait le tissu lorsqu'il respirait, il devait être très malade.

L'enfant devait avoir sept ans tout au plus et, de ce que le cadet distinguait, ça devait faire un moment qu'il trainait dans la rue : Sa peau était sale, parfois égratignée, ses ongles cassés, noirs de terre et ses cheveux bruns étaient graisseux et tout emmêlés. Il nota même la curiosité des taches blanches venant décolorer sa peau pâle par endroit. D'ailleurs, Rossinante remarqua qu'il avait la peau très froide et grelottait dans son sommeil - peut-être même était-il évanoui. De temps en temps, l'enfant lâchait de petits geignements douloureux dus, apparemment, à des douleurs respiratoires -c'était sans doute cela qu'il avait entendu alors qu'ils ne faisaient que passer.

A la vision du garçonnet mal en point, son cœur se serra.

Depuis combien de temps cet enfant était-il ici…?

Avec lenteur, Rossinante se releva comme s'il craignait réveiller sa jeune trouvaille et il prit avec précaution l'enfant emmitouflé dans sa couette de fortune.

Ses propres mains tremblèrent légèrement au moment de le porter. Gauche comme il était, le jeune homme craignait de le faire tomber ou encore de lui faire mal en ne mesurant pas sa force. Sur l'instant, il se moquait bien de savoir si le bambin était contagieux ou non. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était ne pas laisser cet être fragile en proie à ces horribles rats d'égouts. Rats qui, tapis dans les coins, continuaient de les observer en espérant très certainement avoir tout de même leur casse-croûte -ils allaient être déçus.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il délaissa le vieux draps sale et enveloppa sa charge délicate dans son épais manteau de plumes. Le froid mordant de la nuit vint aussitôt le faire grelotte, mais voir le visage de l'endormi se détendre légèrement en valait le coup selon lui.

Doflamingo ne tarda finalement pas à le rejoindre. Son sempiternel sourire s'était fané l'espace d'un instant - le temps de réaliser ce à quoi ils avaient à faire. Il scruta l'être recroquevillé dans les bras de son frère.

 _Un môme ?_

Cette partie de la ville était abandonnée ou presque. Qui que soit cet enfant, il n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre qu'il était tout seul et ce depuis un bon moment.

Sans surprise, Doflamingo vit Rossinante resserrer son étreinte sur le gamin.

L'aîné croisa les bras.

-« Tu comptes l'embarquer ? »

Le regard de son cadet était masqué par l'absence de lumière, mais le plus âgé vit bien son hochement de tête résolu. Il serrait sa délicate charge avec maladresse, pas difficile de comprendre qu'il craignait de lui faire du mal - ça, ou alors peut-être craignait-il que son frère refuse sa décision et choisisse d'abandonner l'enfant à son sort.

C'était plutôt facile de suivre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son petit frère : Rossinante avait eu à peu près le même âge lorsque leurs proches avaient été tués et leur maison brulée. Ils avaient connu la dure vie de sans-abris durant des mois avant de parvenir à remonter doucement la pente. Il comprenait que Rossinante prenne en pitié ce gamin. Eux n'avaient pas eu la chance d'être trouvé et prit en charge par quelqu'un. Toutefois, Rossinante ne voulait pas que d'autres vivent ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Doffy' le voyait frissonner, ainsi débarrassé de son manteau, et cela suffisait à lui faire comprendre que son frère avait pris sa décision.

-« Si c'est ce que tu veux. », concéda finalement Doflamingo dans un haussement d'épaules avant de détourner les talons. « Allez, on dégage, ces rues me donnent la gerbe. »

Et son cadet d'acquiescer en silence, rassuré, pressant le pas afin de rattraper son grand frère qui avait déjà repris sa route. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur l'enfant dans ses bras. Celui-ci poussa un léger soupir.

L'expression de son porteur se fit doucement peinée.

 _Ca va aller, bonhomme. Tu ne crains plus rien, désormais..._

* * *

 **Voila pour le prologue.**

 **Une petite review pour me donner votre appréciation ?**


	2. Chap 1 : Retard

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (sinon, Corazon ne serait jamais mort. Bouhouuuuu... T-T)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Retard**

-« Cora' ! Dépêche-toi, on est à la bourre ! »

Le claquement soudain de sa porte de chambre de si bon matin fit violemment sursauter l'interpellé malgré ses boules quies. Le sursaut fut tel que qu'il voulut se lever dans la seconde mais, dans sa précipitation, les grandes jambes s'empêtrèrent dans l'amas de couette et le blondin finit bien rapidement par se rétamer lamentablement au pied de son lit dans un soupir maladroit. Heureusement pour lui, la moquette avait pour habitude d'amortir ses chutes. D'ailleurs, par endroit, celle-ci avait encore les traces de chute du blond malhabile.

Ce dernier, bonnet de nuit fuchsia enfoncé sur la tête et les jambes battant encore en l'air de manière assez comique, afficha une expression un tantinet gênée tandis que les deux petits bouts de mousse lui tombaient des oreilles.

Son regard rencontra tout d'abord deux pieds chaussés de baskets noires avant de remonter pour remarquer l'attitude blasé de son interlocuteur.

Il sourit malgré tout.

-« Bonjour, Law. Bien dormit ? »

L'interpellé, qui avait assisté à la scène d'un regard habitué, suivait des yeux le mouvement des deux petites boules de mousse qui allèrent rouler sous un meuble.

-« Tu as remis tes boules quies...? », réalisa lentement le jeune avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. « Comment tu voulais entendre le réveil avec ça...? »

Corazon eut une petite moue d'enfant prit en faute.

Toujours avachi au sol depuis sa chute, il trouva ses index soudain très intéressants et joua distraitement avec.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû les remettre ces boules quies. Mais…

-« C'est pas ma faute, Doffy' s'est remis à ronfler, c'était atroce... »

Law eut un soupir consterné. Ca commençait bien.

Pour une fois qu'ils avaient quelque chose de prévu –et d'important-, il fallait que l'emplumé joue ses blagues de mauvais gouts à son cadet. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que le plus jeune des deux frères tombait toujours à pieds joins dans le panneau, qu'importe la nature de la plaisanterie.

Quand Doflamingo trouvait rigolo de dévisser un peu le moulin à poivre, Corazon finissait avec TOUT le contenu dans l'assiette.

Quand il trouvait marrant de décorer la chambre de son frère avec le papier toilette, celui-ci s'empêtrait dedans sans parvenir à s'en sortir seul.

Quand ça l'amusait d'inverser les étiquettes des pots de sauce, il fallait toujours que le cadet tombe sur celui au piment.

Bref, dès qu'une connerie était faite par l'aîné, comme un automatisme, le plus jeune tombait dedans. Et qui se retrouvait toujours témoin de ces frasques ? Law, évidemment.

Le jeune homme grogna finalement.

-« Tu sais bien qu'il fait semblant pour te faire chier. »

Malgré ce réveil plus ou moins laborieux, le blond maladroit se redressa finalement avec énergie. Si Corazon était un maladroit possédant deux mains gauches greffés à l'envers, il n'en demeurait pas moins une personne énergique. Au moins était-il toujours motivé, c'était déjà ça.

-« Pardon, Law. » , s'excusa-t-il platement, se massant la nuque avec un sourire embarrassé. « J'étais tellement excité hier soir que je n'en ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, même avec les boules quies. Y a encore une heure je comptais les moutons...! »

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il semblait sincère.

Le brun se détourna de son aîné, l'air renfrogné comme à son habitude. Il en avait marre de toujours jouer le rôle de l'adulte dans cette maison.

-« Il y a une heure, hein ? », marmonna Law avant de le pointer d'un doigt accusateur. « Il est déjà dix heures passées, andouille. Si c'était le cas, t'aurais dû te lever ! »

Le sourire du blond se fana aussitôt.

-« QUOI ?! », s'écria-t-il, son visage passant à une expression horrifiée rendue comique à cause de ses ''tatouages''. « ON EST EN RETAAAAAARD ! »

-« Ça va, pas la peine de me briser les tympans, je le sais déjà. Dépêche-toi, j'ai pas envie de perdre encore plus de temps. »

Beaucoup s'agaçaient du caractère de cochon de Law, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Corazon - ni de Doflamingo, d'ailleurs. En effet, son frère et lui, malgré des tempéraments très différents, semblaient plus s'amuser qu'autre chose lorsque le jeune homme se retrouvait à jouer les bougons. Au grand damne de ce dernier qui se sentait très peu prit au sérieux.

Les trois résidents avaient chacun leur propre caractère.

Si Corazon était le plus patient et gentil du trio, il était également le plus maladroit et malchanceux en plus d'être plutôt naïf. Doffy' et lui ne comptaient plus le nombre de ses bourdes à la journée et, si le plus âgé des Donquixote s'en amusait, le plus jeune, lui, s'en blasait à chaque fois. C'était un homme au grand cœur, mais il n'était pas rare que les gens profitent de sa gentillesse.

Ensuite, l'aîné, Doflamingo était du genre taquin, plutôt décontracté -même au travail- mais il était également un être calculateur à ne pas offenser. De plus, malgré sa place importante au sein de la société, il pouvait se comporter comme un véritable gamin quand il le voulait –souvent pour embêter Law et Corazon en fait.

Law, quant à lui, était un jeune homme mature de nature détachée intelligent bien qu'un peu fainéant sur les bords et il se retrouvait très souvent, malgré lui, à endosser le rôle de l'adulte pour gérer les deux énergumènes qui l'avaient recueillis. Les deux blonds avaient beau être frères –en plus d'être flics- ils pouvaient agir comme deux enfants et, bon sang que ça arrivait souvent !

Tout ce petit monde vivait dans un pavillon convenable situé dans la ville neuve. Si la demeure comportait rez-de-chaussée et premier étage, ils vivaient principalement au premier puisque l'autre partie de la maison était aménagée pour recevoir les membres de la ''Family''. Le garage était assez spacieux pour accueillir trois voitures et une grande salle de réunion avait été disposée et équipée de matériel informatique assez couteux.

La partie habitée quant à elle était plus modeste, Corazon avait insisté et, curieusement, Doffy' avait accepté. L'entrée donnait sur un couloir en U, au centre se trouvait le salon et la cuisine, qui ne faisaient qu'un l'aile gauche comportait une salle de bain ainsi que la chambre que partageaient les deux frères tandis que l'aile de droite comptait un petit débarras, la chambre de Law et une salle de bain plus petite.

Ils vivaient tout à fait convenablement malgré quelques soucis de cohabitation –principalement causés par le plus âgé de la demeure, bizarrement.

Légèrement calmé par l'intervention de son protégé, Corazon s'apaisa.

Il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

-« Tu as raison. »

Nouveau soupir du plus jeune.

Décidément, son tuteur était toujours trop gentil. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver sur sa bêtise naturelle.

Le brun s'apprêta à quitter la pièce alors que le blond cherchait de quoi s'habiller.

-« Où est Doffy' ? », interrogea finalement le cadet Donquixote alors qu'il se mettait à sautiller afin d'enfiler une à une les jambes de son jean.

Et Law venait de se rappeler que le susnommé n'avait même pas cherché à les aider dans cette histoire. D'ailleurs, avec ses farces à deux balles, celui-là ne perdait rien pour attendre.

-« J'en sais rien, mais si je le trouve, je le tue. »

Law reclaqua la porte derrière lui alors que Corazon glissait sur une chaussette.

-« Aouch...! »

* * *

La journée commençait à peine et pourtant, l'étudiant avait déjà hâte de se coucher.

Ce jour-là était plutôt spécial et très important à ses yeux : Corazon et lui avaient un rendez-vous pour faire une demande d'inscription à la Fac, puis pour un entretien d'embauche pour un petit boulot d'étudiant.

Le fait même d'être en retard ce jour-là le mettait dans un état de stress bien avancé. Son année de Terminal était difficilement arrivée à son terme suite à quelques complications au sein de la Family, mais il était tout de même parvenu à passer haut la main ses examens du baccalauréat.

Néanmoins, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu faire ses démarches en même temps que ses camarades de classe. Si ça avait été le cas, il serait encore couché et n'aurait pas besoin de courir ainsi après les deux autres énergumènes à poils blonds. Aussi, s'il avait pu, il aurait aimé pouvoir s'occuper seul des documents administratifs, mais, les Donquixote ne pouvant rien faire comme tout le monde, il avait dû laisser ceux-là gérer la paperasse. Dieu seul savait quelles magouilles Doflamingo avait encore planifié en remplissant les papiers.

En parlant du flamant rose… Corazon n'était pas seul responsable dans ce retard, après tout, les deux frères partageaient la même chambre, alors, pourquoi diable Doflamingo n'avait-il pas réveillé son cadet au passage ?

D'ailleurs, à l'extérieur, en bas des marches de la demeure des Donquixote, le susnommé sifflotait tranquillement tout en faisant défiler les nouvelles sur l'écran de son smartphone. Il souriait d'un air totalement indéchiffrable -comme bien souvent- et faisait tournoyer un donut autour de son doigt, alimentant ainsi le fameux cliché du flic amateur de pâtisseries.

Sans même se tourner vers lui, le blond remarqua sa présence.

-« Ah, Law. Bien dormi ? », s'amusa celui-ci tandis qu'il surfait sur son mur facebook. « Tu m'as l'air de gracieuse humeur, dis-moi. Un problème ? Fufufu. »

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, d'autant plus agacé par son attitude beaucoup trop sereine pour une telle situation.

 _Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire…_

-« Tu savais qu'on a rendez-vous pour la Fac. », lui reprocha-t-il tout en le foudroyant du regard, sachant pertinemment que ça n'avait aucun effet sur lui. « Pourquoi t'as pas réveillé Cora' ? »

L'interpellé ne se départit pas de son sourire, bien au contraire puisque celui-ci sembla s'agrandir -comme bien souvent lorsque le plus jeune tentait de lui faire des reproches.

-« Il dormait si bien, j'me suis dit que ça serait un crime. », puis il ajouta en ricanant: « Il a tellement galéré pour trouver le sommeil, le pauvre... »

Il partit ensuite dans un rire.

Doflamingo adorait le provoquer de la sorte. Corazon et lui étaient également deux opposés sur ce côté-ci.

Law était en train d'hésiter entre l'étrangler avec le fil de ses écouteurs et l'étouffer en lui faisant ingérer son beignet complet quand ce dernier reprit plus tranquillement :

-« Relax, le mioche. J'ai passé deux-trois coups de fil, ton rendez-vous t'attends très patiemment avec du thé et des petits gâteaux. Alors pas la peine de courir. Fufufu ~ »

Au moins cela eut le don de l'apaiser. Un peu.

De toute façon, avec Doffy', il avait appris au fil des années que s'énerver ne menait à rien. Même si ça défoulait, c'était comme gueuler après un sourd et c'était d'autant plus frustrant lorsque ce dernier décidait de continuer la provoque en souriant plus encore.

Law laissa sa tension retomber doucement mais il conserva son petit air renfrogné naturel.

Il marmonna finalement :

-« Des fois je me demande si t'es vraiment un flic... »

Le sourire de Doflamingo s'agrandit mais il ne commenta pas.

Oui, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Corazon et Doflamingo Donquixote étaient policiers.

Le plus jeune, était un simple gardien de la paix depuis bientôt trois ans. Law se souvenait comme Corazon avait travaillé dur pour passer le concours. Ils avaient étudié simultanément -Law avait été en période de contrôle de fin d'année- et s'étaient ensuite interrogés tour à tour sous le regard amusé de l'aîné. Il se souvenait du sourire heureux de son tuteur quand ce dernier avait finalement été admis. Law avait craint pendant un instant que Doflamingo était derrière l'affaire, mais ce dernier avait tout nié d'un bloc, admettant, cette fois, que Corazon s'était bel et bien débrouillé tout seul, comme un grand.

Même si, à cause de sa maladresse infernale, le cadet se trouvait bien souvent de corvée de circulation, celui-ci était ravi de ce poste qu'il avait atteint par lui-même.

C'était une grande réussite pour lui et Law avait été très fier -même s'il n'était pas aussi expressif que les deux blonds à ce niveau-là.

L'aîné, quant à lui, n'était rien de plus que le ''commissaire'' et ce, depuis quelques années... et malgré ses airs et manies de mafieux. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas uniquement le chef puisqu'il dirigeait également Dressrosa depuis peu et ce, même si Law ignorait totalement comment il y était réellement parvenu. Avec ses magouilles à gauche à droite... ce type semblait capable de se mettre la population dans la poche le plus facilement du monde. De ce qu'il savait, entrer dans la police avait toujours fait partie des projets de Doflamingo car cela lui permettait d'exercer son autorité ainsi que faire entendre parler de ses prouesses auprès des citoyens et ça, pour redorer le blason des Donquixote et récupérer en prestige, c'était la base.

Bien que Doflamingo semble plutôt atypique pour ce poste, il demeurait un homme très efficace dans sa fonction. Ses relations multiples et sa très grande notoriété au sein de la ville faisait de lui un des hommes les plus importants de Dressrosa -si ce n'est le plus important désormais. Il avait rapidement gravit les échelons que ce soit grâce à ses relations ou encore ses propres capacités.

Sans être de naturel trop sérieux, il était toutefois un homme à ne pas sous-estimer.

Il avait néanmoins conservé ses petites magouilles à droite - à gauche, mais, de toute façon, qu'importe la situation, le blond se trouvait toujours à la place du gagnant. A ce point, il était quasi vu comme le dirigeant de la ville. Il commençait même à s'intéresser à Alubarna et, si Law ignorait la nature de ses contacts là-bas, il savait toutefois qu'il y était déjà bien connu. Décidément, rien n'arrêtait le flamant rose lorsqu'il s'agissait d'agrandir son empire.

Pianotant sur son smartphone, l'ainé Donquixote jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure.

-« Vergo a demandé à me voir. Il faudra vous débrouiller sans moi aujourd'hui. »

Law se tourna vers lui.

-« Pour le travail ? »

-« Fufufu. Tu es bien curieux. », minauda ce dernier, indéchiffrable.

Cela ne fit pas sourire le plus jeune qui en fronça les sourcils.

-« Tu avais promis à Corazon d'aller voir un film au cinéma. »

Le sourire du plus âgé déclina.

Ah... Effectivement, il avait promis ça.

La semaine précédente, Corazon avait enfin osé faire comprendre à son grand frère qu'il aimerait qu'ils passent au moins une petite soirée juste tous les trois, sans la Family. Le jeune blond avait eu l'air tellement mal à l'aise et, en même temps, tellement malheureux sous les yeux du plus grand que ce dernier avait dit la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête pour lui faire plaisir, à savoir: aller voir au cinéma ce film dont Cora' matait dix fois par jour la bande annonce sur YouTube.

Cela faisait un petit moment que l'ainé passait beaucoup plus de temps auprès de la Family, ou encore au bureau, prit par ses petits projets pour la ville et son travail. Habituellement, son cadet ne disait trop rien sur le sujet, mais il avait été en arrêt travail suite à une blessure -une vague histoire de glissade sur une peau de banane en plein centre-ville durant l'exercice de ses fonctions- et c'est à ce moment-là que le plus jeune avait remarqué qu'ils passaient rarement des moments ensemble ces derniers temps.

Il grimaça finalement.

-« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Au moins eut-il la décence de sembler réellement préoccupé par le sujet.

Le brun soupira doucement.

Le film en question ne le tentait pas réellement, et il n'était pas non plus du genre à rechercher à passer des moments de "convivialité" -surtout que la plupart du temps, quand ils étaient tous les trois, ça partait vite en cacahuète. Cependant, Cora' semblait en avoir besoin et il pouvait bien sacrifier une petite partie de son temps pour lui faire plaisir une fois de temps en temps. Surtout qu'une fois à la fac, et dans son nouvel appartement, ce genre de situation arriverait encore bien moins souvent.

Même si Law était froid d'apparence, il ne demeurait pas insensible aux états d'âmes de Corazon. Ce dernier avait toujours le chic de se retrouver dans les pires situations imaginables, mais il était toujours prompt à offrir de grands sourires encourageants à ses connaissances. Dans un sens, il craignait un peu l'impact de son départ sur le moral de son tuteur. Depuis que Corazon l'avait pris sous son aile une dizaine d'années plus tôt, ils ne s'étaient pratiquement jamais quittés. Toutefois, il lui fallait bien prendre son envol un jour et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le cadet Donquixote saurait l'accepter sans trop de difficulté.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et reclaqua ensuite, sortant l'étudiant de ses pensées.

-« Je suis là... ! Me voila...! », haleta le blond en question, un sac plein dans la main, des dossiers sous ce même bras tout en enfonçant son bonnet pourpre sur son crâne avec son autre main valide.

Quelques plumes du manteau noir s'étaient pris dans la porte, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer. Son ainé, en revanche, haussa un sourcil devant la scène.

-« Oula... », souffla Doffy'.

Oui, "oula".

Avec le temps, ils avaient appris que les démonstrations d'énergie de son petit frère menaient trop souvent à la catastrophe. D'ailleurs, cela ne manqua pas. Quand celui-ci remarqua finalement la prise exercée sur son manteau par la porte close, il tira naïvement d'un coup sec.

Law fit la grimace.

-« Attention Cora', tu vas encore... »

-« OUAAAAAH...! »

Trop tard.

-« Tomber... »

Une goutte sur la tempe, l'étudiant regarda le plus jeune des deux blonds qui se trouvait une nouvelle fois étalé par terre, ses piles de documents éparpillés autour de lui comme sur une scène de crime.

Habitué à ce genre de spectacle, Doffy' enfourna une bouchée de donut et, du bout du pied, tapota la carcasse de son cadet au sol.

-« A ce stade, c'est même plus de la maladresse, ce sont des tentatives de suicide. Fufufu ~ »

-« Dans ce cas, pour toi, c'est de la non-assistance à personne en danger ! », répliqua le visé en se levant derechef pour le pointer d'un doigt accusateur.

-« J'avoue. Mais c'est tellement marrant. »

-« Frère indigne ! »

-« Et fier de l'être, fufufu ! »

Et lui de partir dans un fou-rire blasant.

-« Laaaaaw, il se moque de moi...! »

Occupé à ramasser le chantier, une veine sur la tempe, l'interpellé pesta intérieurement contre cette famille de dingue.

-« Allez mourir ! »


	3. Chap 2 : Entretiens

**Et voici le chapitre 2 ~**

J'me suis amusée à recréer la maison des trois protagonistes sur les sims il y a un petit moment. (en fait, j'avais la maison avant même de commencer l'histoire xD)

Bon, j'ai juste prit le screen' de la partie "habitée", si vous vous demandez comment elle est, tapez: www . zupimages up/18/43/04n8 . jpg (sans les espaces)

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Entretiens**

-« Bah voilà, pas besoin de stresser finalement, tout est arrangé pour la rentrée ! C'est génial, tu ne trouves pas, Law ? », s'extasiait naïvement Corazon alors qu'ils quittaient tout juste le bureau du directeur.

Blasé, marchant mains dans les poches un peu en retrait de son tuteur, Law n'osa pas faire remarquer que c'était très certainement dû à l'intervention de Doflamingo.

A voir comment le directeur Hannyabal les avait reçu, tout tremblotant et bien trop poli pour être honnête, il était évident que celui-ci avait reçu de quelconques menaces. Son discours avait été des plus amical malgré leur retard et, en plus d'accepter le dossier de l'étudiant –certes excellent-, il avait carrément déjà prévu un casier et même un logement pour lui…!

Un logement.

Carrément.

Alors que ça faisait des semaines que Law bataillait à trouver des annonces d'appartements dans les environs, on lui proposait directement un foyer sur place ou presque…! Hannyabal leur avait exprimé ses excuses alors qu'il leur annonçait que la clef des lieux ne serait pas disponible avant plusieurs jours. Franchement, les excuses n'étaient pas de mise après telle bonne nouvelle mais bon... Par contre, il partagera les lieux avec trois frangins étant donné que toutes les autres chambres étaient prises... l'idée le fit grimacer. Cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir survivre à une collocation, mais, au fond c'était déjà ça de gagné. Il était déjà fixé sur le coût de la location et des lieux.

En revanche, il se retenait de grincer des dents en imaginant déjà le sourire railleur de Doflamingo à leur retour. C'était certain, celui-ci n'allait pas manquer de se pavaner, fier de sa petite manœuvre et, une fois de plus, il allait lui être sacrément redevable.

Cette simple pensée le fit frissonner d'effroi.

-« On a un peu de temps avant ton entretien, allons manger un bout. J'ai vu un petit restaurant pas loin ! », fit Corazon, tout sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Law ? »

De toute façon, le blondin avait déjà pris sa décision et le plus jeune ne pouvait que le suivre alors qu'ils parcouraient la faculté. Et puis le blond avait raison, son entretien pour le job d'étudiant n'était pas pour tout de suite, ils avaient encore quelques heures à tuer en ville. Ils pouvaient bien prendre le temps de se remplir l'estomac.

En silence, il en profitait pour découvrir un peu les lieux. Il n'était déjà pas fier de s'y être prit autant en retard pour l'inscription et la recherche de logement –l'été avait été des plus mouvementé chez les Donquixote-, pas question en plus d'arriver en touriste dès la rentrée.

Le bâtiment était immense et divisé en plusieurs bâtisses. Il y avait, bien sûr, un réfectoire, une bibliothèque, plusieurs amphithéâtres, quelques salles de classe plus classiques équipées de divers matériels de laboratoire, des toilettes, ainsi que l'immeuble d'en face où se trouvaient les appartements d'étudiants.

Actuellement, il n'y avait quasi personne, mais c'était tout à fait normal puisque les cours ne commenceraient que d'ici quelques semaines. Seuls quelques étudiants retardataires comme lui patientaient nerveusement dans le hall. Si Law avait la chance d'avoir un excellent dossier –en plus de l'appui d'un certain taré à plumes aux combines plus que douteuses-, ça n'était surement pas le cas de ces derniers.

Un géant surveillait les allées et venues. Si ça n'avait pas été indiqué sur le badge agrafé à sa poitrine, Law n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il s'agissait du vice-directeur. Avec ses faux airs de démon, ses dents pointues et son long manteau louche, il faisait tout sauf figure sympathique. Et puis… des cornes quoi. Franchement ? Ca rivalisait avec la coiffe égyptienne surprenante du directeur, tien. En arrivant, l'étudiant s'était demandé s'ils étaient vraiment au bon endroit.

Corazon se précipita vers la fontaine au milieu de l'immense cour.

-« Woaaa, tu as vu cette fontaine… ! »

Tien...

Il remarqua distraitement que, jusque-là, son tuteur était étonnement sage. Le blond n'avait pas encore fait la moindre bourde depuis qu'ils étaient partis. L'étudiant se mit à l'observer tandis que ce dernier lui faisait signe d'approcher.

Honnêtement, il s'était attendu à voir Corazon bien plus stressé que ça à l'idée de le voir partir pour la fac. Il avait même cru l'espace d'un instant que son retard dans la matinée était une tentative pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner… Mais apparemment non. Là, le blondin maquillé agissait avec bonne humeur et légèreté, allant jusqu'à fredonner gaiement et s'extasier devant les statues ornant ladite fontaine…

Les pupilles métalliques se plissèrent légèrement.

M'ouais, c'était louche quand même...

Néanmoins, il en oublia bien vite cette pensée lorsque Corazon trébucha subitement sur de l'air et finit, naturellement, tête la première dans l'eau. Il refit vite surface, toussotant.

-« Eh ! La baignade est interdite… ! »

Le vice-directeur, et il n'avait pas l'air content.

-« Oups… »

Law soupira de dépit.

Peut-être se faisait-il des idées au fond…

* * *

Après déjeuner, ils arrivèrent avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance devant la boutique.

Le blond déposa son protégé et dû partir à la recherche d'une place où se garer. Enfin… Law batailla au moins cinq minutes à convaincre Corazon de ne pas rester stationner au milieu de la route, qui plus est en sens interdit -Et non, il ne savait pas comment le blond avait pu obtenir son permit, mais une petite voix lui disait qu'un certain piaf n'était pas étranger à cette affaire.

Les pneus crissèrent au détour de la rue, faisant grimacer le plus jeune.

Law soupira.

Corazon était adorable –même si ne le lui dirait sans doute jamais- mais également un véritable danger sur pattes. Bien malgré lui, c'était sans doute ça le pire. Il espéra que celui-ci trouve vite une place tranquille sans s'attirer d'ennuis.

Son regard métallique se porta sur l'enseigne du magasin.

''Shichibukai.''

Bizarre comme nom. Mais s'il pouvait y décrocher un job, il était prêt à accepter n'importe quoi de la boutique, même un nom craignos.

L'affiche du portique indiquait que la boutique était fermée, mais, de toute façon, le propriétaire était au courant de sa venue.

En observant plus attentivement à l'intérieur, il put distinguer une touffe rouge au travers des baies vitrées. Un mec était penché par-dessus le boitier du store électrique. Tien, ça n'était pas le même gros type que la dernière fois. Celui-là n'avait pas la même carrure et surement pas le même âge. Il avait des airs de punk avec ses cheveux rouges (pas roux, hein, mais bel et bien ROUGES), une paire de lunettes vissée sur le front, visage carrée, expression sévère, t-shirt sans manche laissant voir sa silhouette musclée, style plutôt Steampunk... L'étudiant le trouva très peu assorti à la boutique qui, elle, avait un look tout à fait commun. Surement était-ce un autre employé du propriétaire. Si la place était déjà prise, on l'aurait prévenu, n'est-ce pas ?

Décidant que oui, l'étudiant poussa la porte, faisant retentir la petite clochette sur son passage. Le regard de l'autre se tourna instantanément vers lui. Il avait des yeux rouges également tien.

-« C'est fermé. », grogna immédiatement le rouquin une moue renfrognée sur le visage.

Examinant distraitement l'intérieur de la boutique qu'il ne visitait que pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Law n'adressa même pas un regard à ce dernier et décida de continuer son observation juste pour le provoquer. Si le rustre s'adressait à lui, il ferait mieux de vite changer de ton. Pis c'était quoi cette façon d'accueillir les gens, sérieux ?

Ce n'était pas un grand magasin, juste une petite échoppe de coin de rue on y vendait principalement des denrées périssables, quelques boissons en tout genre, peu de revues et du matériel plutôt classique qu'on retrouvait n'importe où. Un p'tit magasin pénard où bosser ne serait pas trop emmerdant. Certes, la paye ne serait pas énorme mais il n'était qu'étudiant alors tout salaire était bon à prendre. Et puis le quartier ne semblait pas trop pourri. C'était l'avantage, et ça lui suffisait amplement.

Son attention fut vaguement détournée lorsque le punk quitta son poste pour s'avancer vers lui. Il nota intérieurement que la boule de nerf rousse qui lui faisait désormais face n'avait décidément pas la gueule à bosser dans un tel endroit.

Il avisa distraitement l'affiche « CLOSE » que l'autre brandit sans gêne sous son nez. Littéralement.

-« On t'a pas appris à lire ? »

D'abord septique, Law haussa un sourcil.

Face à lui, l'autre devait bien faire dix centimètres de plus. Sans compter sa carrure, il faisait bien imposant alors qu'ils avaient certainement la même tranche d'âge. Néanmoins, après avoir décrété que ce n'était pas un fichu punk qui pourrait l'intimider, il riva son regard au sien et leva galamment son majeur, rictus provoquant aux lèvres.

Un sourire torve étira les lèvres pourpres du visé.

-« On ne t'a pas appris la politesse non plus, visiblement... »

Ah, ça… s'il savait.

Corazon avait bien essayé, mais le brun était une cause perdue à ce niveau-là. La politesse, c'était uniquement lorsqu'il le voulait bien. C'est-à-dire rarement. Mais il pouvait parler ce fichu balafré. Ce n'était pas lui qui saluait les clients en aboyant.

Satisfait de son petit effet sur l'autre, il toisa finalement le punk et les deux jeunes restèrent l'espace d'un instant à s'affronter du regard.

-« Un punk aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison qui vient me parler de ma politesse… c'est un comble. »

On pouvait presque voir les étincelles entre eux. Pourtant, tous deux affichaient un sourire hautain à l'autre.

-« J'y peux rien si tu sais pas lire, connard. »

-« J'y peux rien si t'es mal informé, connard. », l'imita Law, profondément amusé.

Et l'autre de froncer les sourcils… -sourcils qu'il n'avait pas d'ailleurs, mais passons.

-« Quoi ? »

C'était tellement satisfaisant de voir cette soudaine suspicion sur le visage du punk…

C'est avec un rictus railleur qu'il lâcha :

-« J'ai un entretien avec Gecko Moria pour un boulot d'étudiant. »

Une mouche vola.

Le visage de l'idiot à poils roux se détendit légèrement, paré d'une surprise perplexe.

-« Ah. »

Law le vit se diriger vers l'ordinateur de l'accueil et tripatouiller tout un petit tas de post-it en marmonnant.

La moue concentrée du punk aux cheveux rouges failli faire ricaner l'étudiant. Voir ce tas de muscles tenter de déchiffrer de minuscules bouts de papiers avait un petit aspect comique.

-« Tra-fol…gar Donquixote Water Law ? », finit par décrypter difficilement le roux.

Le susnommé roula des yeux.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on utilise son nom complet.

Encore moins qu'on l'écorche.

Encore moins qu'on lui adresse un regard moqueur après avoir écorché son nom complet.

-« Ouais. », grogna-t-il de son amabilité naturelle –la même que le roux visiblement. « Et c'est Trafalgar. »

Et, ça ne manqua pas, son interlocuteur ricana.

-« C'te nom à rallonge. Traffy' », se moquait-il, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire railleur.

Law ne cilla pas, mais le surnom employé le hérissa plus que de raison.

Ce ton et cette expression… Le rouquin avait l'air de sucer un bonbon en le toisant, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Il hésitait entre frissonner devant ce regard un peu trop insistant ou encore le frapper pour avoir osé se foutre de sa gueule… Après tout, Law en avait tapé pour moins que ça… !

Il commença finalement à grogner dans sa barbe mais n'eut pas le temps de protester.

-« Eh, Moria ! », gueula finalement le Punk à l'adresse des escaliers interdit d'accès. « Ramènes-toi ! Y a ton rendez-vous qu'est d'jà là ! »

Silence.

Le balafré se mit à taper des doigts sur le bureau avec impatience.

A nouveau, une mouche vola.

Au moins, Law en oublia l'affront du surnom.

Sourcil haussé devant l'absence de réaction, il tourna un regard dubitatif vers le rouquin. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard et, après un instant, soupira longuement, excédé.

-« MORIA ! »

-« Cinq minutes, merdeux ! C'est pas l'heure ! », cria une voix nasillarde semblant venir d'au-dessus. « Et cesse d'hurler comme un demeuré, j'suis pas sourd ! »

Ledit merdeux grommela entre ses dents, le sourcil nerveux. Une veine palpitait sur sa tempe, et, partagé entre amusement –la tronche du punk valait le coup d'œil- et perplexité devant ce spectacle, le brun se demanda l'espace d'un instant si ce job valait vraiment le coup. Si ce Moria était aussi barré que l'autre roux, là, le job promettait de ne pas être aussi tranquille que prévu…

Puis la vision de Doffy' et son grand sourire narquois s'imposa à lui et il décida que oui, ça valait le coup.

Hors de question de compter sur le flamant rose pour se payer ses repas, son loyer ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il tenait bien trop à sa dignité pour cela. Et hors de question de s'en remettre à Corazon. Il ne voulait pas l'embêter. Il était temps qu'il commence à prendre ses marques et se faire un petit salaire lui ferait le plus grand bien –surtout s'éloigner des manigances cheloues de l'ainé des Donquixote. Découvrir un environnement différent mais, surtout, normal le changerait un peu.

-« T'as de l'avance. », marmonna le punk. « Tu vas devoir poireauter, c'est pas un rapide. »

N'ayant pas trop le choix, il acquiesça en silence.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient quelque chose de prévu dans l'immédiat. Bon, certes, il y avait cette histoire de cinéma, mais restait à savoir si c'était toujours d'actualité. Connaissant Doffy', c'était assez dur à dire. L'énergumène ne faisait que ce qu'il voulait après tout, et si ces occupations étaient réellement intéressantes, il pourrait bien décider de décommander sans remord. Par ailleurs, il ne savait pas non plus à quelle heure était la séance tien. Sans doute dans la soirée, mais c'était plutôt vague.

Approchant des baies vitrées, Law se mit à chercher Corazon du regard.

Ca l'ennuyait de ne pas être prit de suite en entretien –à quoi bon venir en avance si son rendez-vous était un retardataire ?-, et il se demanda ce que pouvait bien être en train de trafiquoter son tuteur. Celui-ci n'était pas visible de là où il se trouvait en tout cas et Law espéra qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises… avant de se gifler mentalement, blasé de ses propres pensées. Le voilà en train s'inquiéter pour son tuteur comme le ferait un père de famille ayant laissé ses gosses dans la voiture.

A quel moment les rôles avaient-ils été inversés ?

…Avaient-ils été inversés un jour, en fait… ?

 _Vieux avant l'heure… fichue famille,_ songea-t-il, blasé.

-« T'es étudiant en quoi ? »

Interrompu dans ses pensées, il tourna un regard désintéressé vers le type aux cheveux rouges.

Ce dernier avait l'air de se faire royalement chier et se tenait désormais accoudé au bureau de la caisse. Il jouait distraitement avec son tournevis, mais ses prunelles rubis semblaient l'analyser de haut en bas.

-« Hm ? »

-« J'te d'mande c'que t'étudie. », réitéra-t-il simplement, la joue enfoncée dans la paume de sa main.

Sceptique, Law lui rendit son regard.

Ils se provoquaient y a pas cinq minutes et l'instant d'après il tapait la discute' au calme ? Drôle de mec.

-« Ca te regarde ? »

Au lieu de voir son visage s'empourprer de colère, ce dernier se mit à ricaner.

-« Et après c'est moi qu'on traite d'associable. »

Law l'étudia du regard.

De ce qu'il avait aperçu en arrivant, son domaine de prédilection était assurément la mécanique (ou bien la robotique ?) et il songea que celui-ci devait certainement suivre un cursus spécifique dans les parages, ou allait en suivre un. Après tout, à quelques rues de la faculté de médecine se trouvaient deux autres établissements d'enseignement. Là où Dressrosa misait un peu plus sur le droit, la littérature et les arts, Alubarna, elle, proposait plutôt des cursus tournés vers les sciences et divers apprentissages en alternance.

-« Médecine. », admit-il finalement après un instant.

-« Première année ? »

-« Possible. »

L'autre paru satisfait. Il se désigna.

-« Eustass Kidd. »

-« Quel nom à dormir debout. », se moqua Law, sourire narquois aux lèvres. « Kiddou. »

Il n'allait pas passer cette occasion de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Passé la surprise, son vis-à-vis ne tarda pas à adopter la même mimique, visiblement son attitude lui plaisait.

-« J't'emmerde. »

-« Quelle sympathie avec les clients... », s'amusait le tatoué.

-« T'es pas un client de ce que j'ai compris. », il eut un vague mouvement de main. « Et puis j'm'en fous de choquer les fragiles, j'bosse pas dans ce foutoir. J'fais que réparer le matos de ce crétin de Moria. »

La franchise du punk avait le don de divertir l'étudiant et ça, c'était assez inédit. La plupart du temps, les autres ne parvenaient à tirer de lui autre chose que de l'indifférence. Malgré lui, il devait reconnaitre que ce type était plutôt intéressant.

Toutefois, la discussion prit fin lorsque la porte de l'échoppe fut poussée. A peine le tintement de clochette se faisait entendre qu'un blond masqué d'un casque de motard apparaissait à l'accueil. Il avait une carrure similaire au punk, une longue crinière dorée et Law comprit vite qu'ils étaient potes. Deux autres mecs au look plutôt surprenant patientaient également à l'extérieur.

-« Hey, Kidd. »

L'interpellé se détourna de l'étudiant et scruta le nouvel arrivant.

-« J'me demandais quand vous alliez arriver. »

Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'une poignée de main rapide et Kidd disparut dans la petite salle derrière le comptoir l'espace de quelques minutes.

Le blond lui adressa un bref signe de tête en guise de salutation auquel Law répondit distraitement. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que lui au moins semblait civiliser. Cela le fit intérieurement ricaner.

-« Tirons-nous avant que le vampire me prenne la tête. », fit le roux, casque en main.

Les pupilles carmines rencontrèrent une dernière fois celles métalliques.

-« Trafalgar. »

-« Eustass. »

Pas de poignée de main, mais cela leur suffisait.

Sur ces brèves salutations, les deux autres quittèrent les lieux. En les suivant du regard, Law eut l'étrange conviction qu'ils se recroiseraient.

En tout cas, il n'eut même pas le temps de s'ennuyer après leur départ.

-« KIDD ! »

De lourds pas précipités résonnèrent au-dessus de sa tête et le géant aux airs de vampire fit enfin son apparition.

Bon… Peut-être allait-il pouvoir l'avoir cet entretien maintenant ?

-« Où est encore passé ce sale merdeux ? », grogna le gérant.

Le regard sombre du nouveau venu finit par se baisser sur lui. Il en oublia bien vite ledit merdeux et sa mine se fit plus sérieuse. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

-« C'est toi, Donquixote Law ? »

-« … Ouais. »

-« Parfait, t'es embauché. », et devant l'incompréhension du brun, il continua sans même remarquer sa surprise : « Tu commences lundi. Pour tes horaires, pour l'instant ce sera 10h-midi et 14h-18h. Tu bosses ni mercredi, ni le week-end. Quand tu auras ton planning d'étudiant, on retouchera à ça, on s'arrangera autant que possible. Pas de retards, pas d'absences injustifiées, bien sûr, si j'te choppe à voler des trucs, tu dégages, et… »

Moria se tue. Law le toisait comme s'il lui parlait chinois.

Croisant les bras sur son torse, le géant grogna légèrement.

-« Quoi ? »

Law plissa le regard.

-« Est-ce que par hasard, Doflamingo vous aurait dit quelque chose… ? »

L'espace d'un instant, le visage du vampire se ferma. Il finit par afficher une moue parfaitement dégoutée et agita les membres.

-« Non, et j'ai pas envie de voir sa sale face de volatile dans les parages ! Ni de l'entendre, d'ailleurs ! »

 _Ok, ils se connaissent_ , déduisit Law devant la mine soudain grincheuse de l'autre énergumène.

-« J'te prends parce que ça m'arrange et que t'as survécu à une discussion avec l'autre crétin. »

Bon… du coup, il en déduisait qu'il le prenait pour ne pas avoir affaire à Doflamingo. C'était pas tellement ce qu'il espérait, mais avec un mec comme le flamant rose dans son carnet d'adresse, il ne pouvait sans doute pas espérer meilleure situation. D'habitude, les gens acceptaient _après_ avoir eu affaire à Doflamingo. Décidément, ce fichu volatile avait un pouvoir effrayant sur la plupart des personnes qui le rencontraient.

Néanmoins, la mention de ''l'autre crétin'' par son –apparemment- nouveau patron lui fit hausser un sourcil.

-« Le punk ? Quel rapport avec le job ? »

-« C'est mon crétin de neveu* et il vient réparer ce qui déconne dans ce foutoir. Et comme ça déconne souvent… », il eut un geste vague. « Ca m'aurait fait une belle jambe s'il t'avait fait fuir toi aussi, tien. »

Lui, fuir ? Devant un mec comme Eustass ? Plutôt mourir.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne pouvait enlever à Law, c'était sa fierté. Même Doflamingo pouvait en attester, le brun pouvait être une tête de mule lorsqu'il le voulait, et il ne craignait pas de se confronter à plus fort que lui. C'était sans doute une sale manie de sa part-combien de fois Corazon avait-il dû intervenir ?-, mais il était ainsi depuis le décès de sa famille.

Law se dit que les précédents postulants ne devaient pas être bien courageux pour refuser le poste juste à cause d'un punk un peu trop impulsif… Bon, ok, Eustass avait vraiment l'air d'une brute au premier abord, surtout à cause de ses deux mètres, il fallait bien le reconnaitre. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il l'avait plus divertit qu'autre chose, ces échanges étaient plutôt sympas.

' _Sympas… ?'_

Depuis quand trouvait-il des échanges sympas… ?

-« Du coup, on est d'accord ? », et, sans même attendre de réponse, il le poussa vers la porte. « C'est parfait. A lundi ! »

Et voilà comment Law se retrouva mit dehors sans même avoir pu en placer une.

' _Pourquoi ma vie tourne-t-elle autour de dégénérés… ?'_

C'est sur cette interrogation blasée que le jeune homme entreprit de partir à la recherche de Corazon.

* * *

* Oui, oui, je sais, c'est bizarre. Pour l'anecdote, à la toute première apparition de Kidd, je l'ai immédiatement comparé à Moria (qui est, je le rappelle, un de mes favoris) J'sais pas, c'est p'tet l'absence de sourcils et les lèvres violettes...? 'fin voila, du coup, ici Moria = oncle de Kidd (pis je voulais à tout prix donner ne serait-ce qu'un petit rôle à mon Moria adoré xD)

 ** _Il parait que cliquer sur le bouton review porte chance. J'dis ça, j'dis rien ~ :D_**


	4. Chap 3 : SMILE

**Nouveau chapitre ! Et je suis assez satisfaite de moi car, pour l'instant, les chapitres contiennent de plus en plus de mots. Espérons que ça dure ~ !**

 **Je rappelle que des épisodes du passé de Law, Corazon et Doflamingo peuvent être lu à part, dans le recueil « Tranches de vie » ~**

 **Ocane :** Je te réponds ici du coup ~ déjà, merci pour ta review et je suis ravie que l'idée de la famille formée par ces trois-là te plaise ! Y a pas mal de choses qui m'ont inspiré la relation entretenue par Law, Doffy' et Cora', principalement des fanarts (franchement, y en a des superbes et hilarants sur eux) et je suis contente que cette curieuse petite ''famille'' soit appréciée !

Ahah, je vois que certaines de tes hypothèses/suggestions sont actuellement exactes, mes félicitations ~ ! :D Mais je ne dirai pas lesquelles pour ne pas spoiler NYARK :p Sache juste que, effectivement, il y a bien d'autres pairings de prévus et pas mal de personnages feront, au minimum, un piti caméo parce que j'adore retrouver un max de persos' quand je lis des UA ~ d'ailleurs, je pose des petits indices par-ci, par-là quant à certains ship. Bon, j'suis pas la plus douée en intrigue, alors je crois que mes indices sont trop faciles à déchiffrer mais bon XD

 **Un grand Merci (avec un grand M !) aux reviewers ! Lire vos commentaires fait vraiment plaisir et m'encourage à continuer le récit !**

 **Merci également aux follows/fav', ça fait aussi très plaisir ~ !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : SMILE**

-« Bonjour Chef ! »

-« Salut, Boss ! »

-« Coucou, patron ! »

Sur son passage, les hommes et les femmes se retournaient pour le saluer avec respect. Les regards brillaient parfois de crainte, d'autres fois d'admiration ou encore de reconnaissance et Doflamingo adorait ça. Dressrosa était son Empire celui qu'il avait ardemment recherché, durement construit de ses propres mains, par sa seule volonté et sa rage de reprendre les droits qui leur avaient été enlevés. Un Empire dédié à lui-même, à Corazon, au mioche, mais également à tous ceux qui s'étaient ralliés à eux au fil des années. Un Empire dédié à sa nouvelle famille. A la Family.

Cela avait pris du temps, mais aujourd'hui, l'aîné des Donquixote avait la main mise sur toute la ville. Il en était désormais le dirigeant, mais également le protecteur. Son vaste réseau de contacts établi grâce aux membres de la Family en faisait un chef des plus efficaces malgré ses stratégies parfois sournoises. Doflamingo n'était pas un homme à faire le travail à moitié. Il ne lésinait pas sur certains sacrifices en cas de besoin, c'était un trait à la fois estimé et redouté. Il savait prendre des décisions difficiles et la population semblait apprécier.

Il adressa un salut amusé à ses hommes tandis qu'il continuait de s'avancer dans le grand commissariat, son fameux manteau de plumes flottant doucement derrière lui, nonchalant.

Porter un uniforme ? Lui ?

Hors de question.

Et puis, pourquoi faire ? Il n'avait pas besoin de ressembler à un simple policier, il était le chef, après tout. Le commissaire. Le maire. Le roi… Et puis, paradoxalement, il tenait bien trop à sa liberté.

Parfois, lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, il lui arrivait même de s'enfuir par la fenêtre de son bureau pour aller trainer en ville, voire traquer de lui-même les malfrats. Les membres de la Family impliqués dans le commissariat n'appréciaient pas tellement qu'il agisse ainsi, mais leurs inquiétudes étaient justifiées : s'il était apprécié du peuple de Dressrosa, il avait également ses ennemis. Mais ça, c'était bien loin de l'effrayer. Après tout, il avait déjà connu l'enfer et rien d'autre ne saurait y ressembler. Doflamingo n'avait peur de rien et, pour le prouver, il avait déjà envoyé de lui-même des assassins venus pour lui dans l'autre monde.

Les gens aimaient son charisme, la force de sa volonté, mais également son impartialité. Il était perçu comme leur sauveur, un homme qui ne reculait devant rien et, bon sang qu'il adorait ça.

Son regard voilé par les verres colorés se posa sur l'écran de son smartphone. Il avait un peu trainé en ville avant d'arriver, prenant le temps de passer voir Trébol, aller manger un bout et même de faire un tour à la boulangerie sur la route. La pâtissière était une de ses ex. Sans plus ressentir quoi que ce soit pour la jeune femme, il passait assez régulièrement et, sans en avoir l'air, s'assurait toujours qu'elle allait bien. Après tout, elle faisait partit de la Family.

Il partit en emportant une boite de pâtisseries sous le bras. Nul doute que Vergo devait être en train de l'attendre dans son bureau tout en potassant des dossiers. Il ne dirait surement pas non à un petit encas. Doflamingo avait déjà une petite idée du sujet dont son ami et bras droit voulait parler.

Le flamant rose prit le temps de s'arrêter à un distributeur et se commanda un café.

-« Boss. »

La tête blonde se tourna en direction de la jeune femme qui le saluait avec respect.

Il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois, Belmer était une jeune flic qui se faisait régulièrement remarquer. Oh, elle était douée dans son travail, de ce côté, rien à redire. Mais elle était également une tête de mule avec la fâcheuse tendance à foncer tête baissée s'il en croyait les dires de Diamante. Elle était une collègue à Corazon et un des rares flics à oser venir directement lui parler en dehors des membres de la Family. Il trouvait ce point distrayant d'ailleurs. Son petit frère semblait bien s'entendre avec elle et Doffy' se disait que le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux recueilli des orphelins leur faisait un point commun étonnant. Elle vivait en dehors de la ville avec ses deux filles adoptives qui avaient aujourd'hui plus ou moins l'âge de Law.

Doflamingo lui adressa un signe de tête en retour.

-« Puis-je vous demander des nouvelles de Corazon ? », interrogea tranquillement la jeune femme, venant s'accouder à la machine à café. « C'est qu'il manque vraiment à l'équipe. »

Le sourire qui accompagnait ses paroles était toujours le même : confiant et sincère. Ça n'était pas la première fois que celle-ci venait lui demander des nouvelles de son maladroit de petit frère lorsque ce dernier était aux abonnés absents.

A une époque, Doflamingo avait pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Corazon. Néanmoins, son investigation discrète s'était rapidement avérée négative. Ca l'avait un peu déçu. Ça aurait été sympa de pouvoir taquiner son cher frère sur le sujet…

A ce propos… il en avait presque oublié que Corazon était encore en arrêt de travail. Faut dire que ce dernier se retrouvait assez fréquemment en arrêt à cause de ses gaffes incessantes, c'était limite s'il n'avait pas une carte de fidélité auprès de l'hôpital... Alors bon, des fois, il avait tellement l'habitude de le voir à la maison qu'il oubliait certains détails.

D'ailleurs… c'était quoi déjà la raison du dernier arrêt en date… ?

Ah oui… Corazon s'était cassé le poignet en aidant Bellamy –un autre de ses collègues et ami- à déménager… En même temps, c'était pas faute de lui avoir dit de laisser l'autre jeunot blond se débrouiller.

Bellamy était un rookie un peu brute, il avait récemment été recruté et Corazon s'était de suite prit d'amitié pour lui. De ce que Doflamingo savait, le jeune homme était totalement fan de lui et le prenait pour modèle. C'était amusant, mais parfois exaspérant. Et puis le gamin –il aimait l'appeler ainsi- s'attirait souvent les emmerdes, c'est pourquoi le flamant rose n'appréciait pas spécialement que son petit frère traine avec cette usine à problèmes. Parce que l'association de ces deux phénomènes causait, bien évidemment, encore plus de souci.

Ça faisait quelques temps déjà et son frère semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de son membre. Par précaution, comme bien souvent, Doflamingo avait demandé à Caesar de mettre quelques jours de plus… et puis comme ça, cet idiot s'occupait à faire le ménage à la maison. Non mais oh. Manquait plus qu'il se tourne les pouces, tien.

Récupérant son breuvage dans l'appareil, Doflamingo toisa la jeune femme de toute sa hauteur. En silence, il s'amusait de la voir si peu impressionnée par sa carrure de géant ou même sa prestance. D'autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de déglutir face à lui.

-« Corazon reprend du service dès la semaine prochaine. », informa-t-il avant de ricaner. « S'il ne se recasse pas quelque chose d'ici-là. »

La réponse sembla la satisfaire et, le remerciant avec bonne humeur, la jeune flic s'éloigna pile alors qu'un des supérieurs de celle-ci s'égosillait à l'appeler.

Sans un dernier regard, le roi de Dressrosa comme certains l'appelaient prit enfin la direction des bureaux. Celui de Vergo se trouvait juste avant le sien.

Les mains prises, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied habile et pénétra dans la salle en sifflotant.

Comme il s'y attendait, son ami et bras-droit l'y attendait déjà, les nez baissé sur les nouvelles du jour. Il releva le visage vers lui à son entrée.

-« Bonjour, Doffy'. »

-« Vergo. », le salua-t-il, déposant la boite de pâtisseries sur le bureau, face à lui. « Tu as un bout de sandwich sur la joue. »

Le brun s'excusa et se nettoya brièvement.

Sourire tranquille aux lèvres, l'aîné Donquixote ne s'en offusqua pas et s'installa sur un siège, jambes croisées sur un coin de bureau. Vergo était presque un maniaque, ses quartiers étaient toujours impeccablement rangés. Doffy' aimait ça chez lui, c'était un homme appliqué, maitre de lui et professionnel en plus de lui être totalement loyal.

-« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Et Vergo de sortir de son manteau un rapport fraichement imprimé. Les feuilles étaient encore tièdes. Il les lui tendit.

-« L'homme qu'on avait placé sur la trace de Smile a été retrouvé mort dans son domicile tôt dans la matinée. »

Le regard voilé par les verres de ses lunettes, Doflamingo parcouru le dossier avec attention. Quelques photographies de l'homme en question figuraient entre deux feuilles.

Smile était le nom donné à un réseau de trafiquants qui sévissait maintenant depuis plusieurs mois. Ce dernier avait la particularité de s'étendre dans toute la région, si bien que la Family n'était pas la seule sur le coup. Un récent coup de poker du blond leur avait permis de débusquer un de leur membre et d'en faire un allié assez redoutable : le chercheur et médecin Caesar Clown. S'ils n'avaient toujours pas coincés et arrêtés les trafiquants, il avait au moins la satisfaction de se dire qu'il possédait un atout par rapport à ses rivaux des autres villes.

La nouvelle de l'échec ne l'étonna pas autant qu'elle le devrait. C'est à peine s'il sourcilla.

-« Cause du décès ? »

-« Selon Caesar, même si les preuves sont bien camouflées, il s'agit d'un meurtre. Le docteur Hogback et lui poursuivent néanmoins l'autopsie. »

Le blond se renfonça dans son siège.

-« Il fallait s'y attendre. », émit l'aîné Donquixote avec un geste vague de la main. « De toute évidence, cet idiot s'est fait repérer. »

Face à lui, Vergo opina silencieusement.

Doffy' était ainsi, nul ne l'ignorait parmi la Family.

La personne qui avait été sur la piste de Smile avait été volontaire et pleinement consciente des enjeux ainsi que des risques de sa mission. Pister le réseau de Smile était dangereux. Sa mort était regrettable, mais Doflamingo ne s'apitoierait pas dessus. Jamais. Personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Le roi était hors de la portée de ses adversaires.

-« Hm, ça ne fait rien. De toute façon, cette manière de procéder m'ennuyait. », trancha-t-il, son sourire reprenant place sur ses lèvres. « Ça n'aurait pas été drôle de les coincer avec un plan aussi primaire. Fufufu. »

Les deux individus se connaissant depuis bien des années, Vergo savait que son chef et ami avait d'autres projets pour cette affaire.

-« Qu'envisages-tu ? »

-« Je dois encore réfléchir aux détails. », admit posément Doflamingo. « Inutile d'alerter le public. Gardons pour nous la découverte du meurtre. Visiblement, nos ennemis se sont donné du mal pour camoufler l'assassinat. On va leur faire croire que leurs efforts ne sont pas vains pour l'instant. Que Monet tienne la presse en laisse. »

Depuis les débuts du trafic de Smile, l'affaire semblait avancer au ralenti. C'était d'autant plus vrai que les quatre grandes nations travaillant dessus refusaient de partager leurs informations entre elles. Question de fierté –certes mal placée. Les dirigeants avaient chacun leurs raisons de refuser une entraide.

Pour Doffy', c'était par principe et donc par fierté. Personne n'avait à foutre son nez dans les affaires de Dressrosa, que ça soit de près ou de loin. Si on lui cherchait des emmerdes, c'était à lui de répliquer et de bosser les fesses des emmerdeurs. Point. Et s'il choppait un étranger en train de se mêler de ses enquêtes, ou de ses manières de procéder, il le renvoyait chez lui avec coup de pied aux fesses et menaces bien placées.

Sengoku, dirigeant de Marinford, était un homme juste mais également très suspicieux. S'il était sans conteste le plus sage parmi eux, et possédait pour police la respectable Marine, il n'aimait pas la façon de faire des trois autres nations qui se montraient plus... expéditives. Il se montrait parfois enclin de coopérer, mais ses contreparties étaient agaçantes. Il servait la ''justice'' mais le flamant rose les trouvait bien trop gentils.

Le Gorosei était à la tête de Marie-Joie, il s'agissait d'une assemblée de cinq vieillards. Leur police, la Cipher Pol, était extrêmement stricte, sévère mais aussi très secrète. Peu d'informations circulaient à leur propos d'ailleurs, c'étaient des hommes très paranoïaques selon Doflamingo. Le Gorosei avait tendance à essayer de mettre discrètement son nez un peu partout, et le flamant rose détestait ça. Eux, ne craignaient pas avoir recours à l'assassinat pour conserver leur anonymat.

Puis il y avait Crocodile et son Baroque Works à Alubarna. Le même personnage que Doflamingo, mais avec un cigare. Un arrogant ambitieux et sournois capable de tout.

D'ailleurs…

Le portable du flamant se mit à vibrer et Doflamingo se mit à sourire en reconnaissant le numéro inscrit sur l'écran.

-« Mets Diamante, Pica et Gladius au courant des faits uniquement. », ordonna-t-il finalement à Vergo en se redressant. « Mieux vaut laisser une équipe réduite et de confiance sur l'affaire. Et puis je n'aimerais pas que _les autres idiots_ apprennent ce petit…contretemps dans cette poursuite. »

-« Compte sur moi. »

Satisfait, smartphone en main, il se leva et prit la direction de son propre bureau.

-« Qu'on ne me dérange pas. »

-« Entendu. »

Désormais isolé dans ses quartiers, Doflamingo décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

Son sourire grandit à l'entente de son fameux interlocuteur.

-« Je pensais justement à toi. Fufufu ~ »

* * *

Après les distraites salutations avec Law, Kidd quitta la boutique avec bonne humeur, Killer sur les talons. A l'extérieur, il salua tour à tour Heat et Wire et les quatre camarades s'avancèrent tranquillement vers leurs véhicules garés non loin de là.

Il put entendre la voix de Moria résonner au loin. Cela le fit ricaner.

Manquait plus que le vampire n'en profite pour lui demander un autre service, tien. Réparer un truc, ok, mais pas toute la boutique. Pas gratuitement en tout cas. Il lui avait bien trop souvent fait le coup jusqu'à présent et Kidd avait profité de la présence de Law pour l'occuper et se barrer fissa. D'ailleurs, Moria allait-il embaucher le tatoué… ? L'idée lui paraissait plaisante. Du peu qu'il l'avait vu, la conduite arrogante de celui-ci l'avait à la fois irrité et amusé. L'arrogance dans ses prunelles métalliques n'était pas déplaisante. Rares étaient ceux qui lui tenaient tête. Ça serait distrayant de le recroiser… Et puis il était plutôt à son goût…

-« Tu m'as l'air en forme... », lui fit remarquer le géant bleu, curieux.

-« Le mot que tu cherches est ''jovial'', Heat. »

-« Hm… je trouvais que ça sonne bizarre pour Kidd… »

Sceptique, Kidd toisa Heat et Wire, regard froncé.

Ces deux-là n'étaient pas spécialement bavard de réputation mais, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les quatre, ils se montraient moins fermés que de coutume... Il faut dire que le fameux quatuor existait depuis maintenant plusieurs années.

Kidd et Killer, eux, se connaissaient depuis leur enfance. Tous deux étaient nés dans un petit village situé à plusieurs kilomètres d'Alubarna et, aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, ils avaient toujours trainés ensemble et fais les quatre-cents coups. En arrivant au collège, ils avaient fait la connaissance d'abord de Wire, puis celle de Heat durant la même année alors que ce dernier se battait avec des gamins d'une autre classe. Ils n'avaient pas fréquentés la même classe mais, curieusement, les gamins s'étaient liés d'amitié.

Au fil des années, d'un commun accord et malgré des cursus assez différents, ils avaient choisis de gagner Alubarna pour poursuivre leurs études. Le rouquin allait commencer sa deuxième année d'apprentissage en mécanique –sa passion- alors que ses camarades suivaient leurs voies dans d'autres classes. Malgré cela, ils se voyaient assez régulièrement.

Kidd avait vécu quelques années sous le même toit que Moria avant de prendre son indépendance. En parallèle des cours, il s'était mis à faire des petits boulot à droite et à gauche et, en usant d'une bonne partie de son héritage, il avait fini par se payer son propre chez soi. Comme bien souvent, ses parents avaient laissé faire. Ils ne s'inquiétaient plus de toute façon, ils avaient vite compris que Kidd était grand et détestait être couvé. Malgré tout, sa mère continuait de lui envoyer régulièrement de l'argent. Il ne lui en voulait pas, on n'effaçait pas les habitudes familiales. Il était juste le seul de l'imposante famille à ne pas être tournée vers celle-ci –au grand damne de sa grand-mère qui le lui reprochait souvent.

Killer, lui, avait un appartement avec sa copine depuis bientôt deux ans et avait un petit boulot de livreur tandis que leurs deux comparses partageaient actuellement une colocation. Ces deux-là lui étaient régulièrement collés ensemble et, malgré leurs airs renfermés, pouvaient se montrer assez bavards entre eux. En l'occurrence, leur sujet actuel était sa propre personne et l'étudiant en mécanique n'était pas certain d'apprécier être au centre de la conversation.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? », fit finalement l'étudiant en mécanique.

-« Rien Cap'tain. On ne fait que constater. »

Cap'tain Kidd. Parfois ses camarades l'appelaient ainsi. Ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le punk adorait ça sans vouloir l'avouer.

Killer interrogea :

-« Le type, dans la boutique de Moria... C'est le nouvel employé ? »

Haussement d'un sourcil, froncement de l'autre.

Pourquoi Killer lui parlait de Trafalgar ?

-« Surement. », lâcha-t-il avec un désintérêt feint. « L'autre dégénéré devait lui faire passer un entretien. ». Killer ne parlant jamais pour ne rien dire alors il prit un air suspicieux : « Pourquoi cette question ? »

-« Vous aviez l'air d'avoir une discussion normale. Ça m'a perturbé. »

Et cela dit tout à fait naturellement. Du Killer tout craché quoi.

-« Crétin. », grogna le roux. « Ce mec est encore plus asocial que moi. »

Et il n'exagérait pas, il en était certain. Sans connaitre le brun et en se contentant du peu qu'il avait vu de lui, Kidd avait la certitude que ce dernier n'était pas un modèle de sociabilité. Il portait trop bien l'attitude du mec taciturne et solitaire plutôt que celui du fêtard amical. Il le voyait bien mal dans une soirée arrosée mais bien davantage dans un lieu tranquille, posé.

Le petit silence qui suivit sa remarque lui fit hausser de nouveau un sourcil invisible.

Allons bon, quoi encore ? Il avait dit quelque chose de bizarre ?

Le regard rouge se posa sur ses amis, soudain méfiant. Il sentit venir la remarque railleuse…

-« Quoi ? »

Ca ne loupa pas.

-« J'ignorais que c'était possible. », osa admettre le blond et Kidd sentait le sourire taquin dans sa voix. « Les cas désespérés sont solidaires entre eux ? Si oui, tu devrais y retourner pour lui demander son numéro… »

Si Killer n'était pas son ami d'enfance, il lui aurait collé son point dans le nez tien. Et les deux autres qui essayaient de cacher leurs rires… Ah, elle était belle l'amitié !

-« Je vous emmerde. »

Néanmoins, il n'aurait effectivement pas dit non à avoir le numéro du brun.

Mine de rien, le blond avait le chic pour mettre le doigt sur la petite bête. C'était presque comme s'il lisait en lui parfois. Il faut dire qu'il le connaissait bien depuis le temps…

 _Trop bien même._

Finalement amusé, Kidd laissa un sourire carnassier étirer ses lèvres pourpres.

-« Il me plait bien. »

-« Je l'avais deviné. »

.

Sur le parking, oubliant peu à peu le sujet du tatoué, Kidd croisa les bras avec impatience. Ses pupilles parcouraient les quelques véhicules stationnés là, agacé.

-« Elle fout quoi la débile ? Je croyais qu'elle devait nous attendre sur le parking ? »

Portable en main, le blond sourcilla à peine derrière son masque.

-« Bonney a un peu de retard. Elle a envoyé un message tout à l'heure pour dire qu'elle avait paumé ses clefs. »

-« Encore ? »

Bonney était une bonne amie un peu casse-pied et une véritable gloutonne. Ils avaient fait sa connaissance au lycée. Celle-ci étant tout aussi butée que lui, ils s'étaient régulièrement pris le chou pour la moindre raison au départ, mais les trois autres s'étaient souvent amusés de ces disputes. Peu à peu, c'était devenu une habitude et elle était passée de ''chieuse'' à ''chieuse amicale''.

La nouvelle le fit rouler des yeux.

-« Celle-là j'vous jure… », grogna-t-il. « Comment elle a fait cette fois ? Elle les a avalés ? »

Echange de regards.

Pourquoi il sentait qu'il n'était pas très loin du compte… ?

Le blond reprit :

-« Presque. Son mec a apparemment trouvé très drôle de les cacher dans son paquet de céréales. »

Facepalm.

La goinfre et son Coq dégénéré étaient définitivement deux gros débiles.

-« Lequel est le plus attardé des deux…? »

-« Tu n'auras cas le lui demander lorsqu'elle arrivera. »

Et il n'allait pas se gêner. Ça leur ferait un nouveau sujet de dispute, tien. Ca le défoulerait un peu avant la fête.

A ce propos…

-« En parlant de chieuses, ta radine t'a rendu ton porte-monnaie ? », railla le roux à l'adresse de son ami d'enfance.

C'est qu'il avait une petite amie drôlement accro à l'argent et, la dernière fois, celle-ci avait confisqué l'argent du blond après qu'ils aient dépensés un peu trop d'argent en alcool pour une soirée.

-« … »

L'absence de réponse suffit à le faire ricaner. Kidd imaginait sans peine le visage fermé derrière le casque bleu.

A sa place, le géant bleu répondit en rigolant :

-« Le porte-monnaie, oui, mais pas le contenu. »

-« On se demande qui porte la culotte. »

-« J'ai bien ma petite idée... »

-« Silence la réaction. », marmonna enfin Killer.

Faire rager Kidd, c'était amusant. Mais faire grogner Killer l'était tout autant et les trois ne se privèrent pas de ricaner sous cape tandis que le blond faisait désormais mine de les ignorer.

Non loin de là, sur le trottoir d'en face, Corazon patientait. Les mains fourrées dans les poches de son jean, le dos appuyé contre la portière de la voiture, un bâton de sucette entre les lèvres, il passait le temps en observant la ville et les passants avec curiosité.

Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de sortir de Dressrosa. Entre son travail et ses maladresses, il passait la plupart du temps à la maison avec un plâtre -ou deux- ou bien à faire la circulation. Et, lorsqu'il avait un peu de temps libre, il fallait s'occuper de la maison puisque, définitivement, ce n'était pas Doffy' qui allait s'en charger… De plus, il était hors de question de laisser Law s'occuper de tout. Du coup, le blondin connaissait très peu Alubarna et profitait de l'occasion pour observer les lieux.

Peut-être devraient-ils en profiter pour faire les courses ici après le rendez-vous, pour changer…? Ils pourraient même aller se payer une glace pour se rafraichir… ! Avec la chaleur d'été, ses vêtements avaient eu le temps de sécher complètement depuis sa chute dans la fontaine.

-« Eh m'sieur… vous pouvez nous donner un coup de main ? »

Le regard curieux du cadet Donquixote dû se baisser pour toiser le jeune homme qui venait de l'interpeller. Ce dernier, accompagné d'un gosse de la même tranche d'âge, portait quelques sacs remplis de courses rempli à ras bord et lui indiqua un appartement un peu plus loin.

-« On habite là-bas, mais ça commence à faire lourd… »

-« Je peux tenir votre sacoche en attendant. », renchérit l'autre.

Une personne normale se serait de suite méfiée des sourire bien trop long affichés par les morveux, -d'autant plus que ces derniers pourraient très bien se débrouiller avec leurs charges- mais Corazon, lui, sourit tout à fait naïvement :

-« Bien sûr. »

Faut pas lui en vouloir, Corazon adorait les enfants.

Satisfait, ils effectuèrent l'échange et, tandis que le blond s'avançait à leurs côtés en direction de l'immeuble un peu plus loin, il entendit nettement un juron moqueur étouffé au loin alors qu'un claquement retentissait soudain derrière lui.

Prit d'un gros doute, il tourna la tête.

-« Aaaah, ma voiture… ! »

D'autres petits monstres en avaient profité pour s'enfermer dans son véhicule. Bien sûr, il avait laissé les clefs sur le contact. Ça ne serait pas drôle autrement… Il paniqua vraiment quand ceux-ci démarrèrent le moteur.

Et c'est là qu'il remarqua que les deux mômes -et les sacs de courses- s'étaient fait la malle dans le même temps, emportant sa sacoche avec, bien sûr. Les yeux comme des billes, il les chercha du regard un instant. Ils étaient déjà loin au bout de la rue et un dilemme infernal s'offrait à lui : la voiture ou les papiers… ?

Le quatuor de jeunes sur le parking d'en-face s'était arrêté de discuter et regardait dans sa direction.

-« Faut que j'appelle la police… ! », s'alarma Corazon, téléphone en mains avant de s'horrifier soudainement : « Mais c'est moi la police… ! »

Si Doffy' et Law apprenaient qu'il s'était volé sa voiture, son argent et les papiers de fac par des gosses, il était finit…! Law lui ferait la gueule jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et Doffy' irait raconter ça à la Family puis à tous ses collègues…!

Bon, dans tous les cas, son frère allait se moquer. Mais il pouvait au moins sauver sa relation avec Law…!

Corazon couru alors comme un dératé après les gamins.

-« REVENEZ ICI, SALES GOSSES…! », gueulait-il à leurs trousses.

-« AAAAH ! Il coure vite le con… ! »

-« AUX PIEDS…! »

-« Cours, cours, COURS…! »

Et c'est parti pour quelques tours du pâté de maison.

Goutte sur la tempe, Kidd et ses compères avaient été témoins de la scène.

Ces mômes… Kidd le connaissait plus ou moins. Le reste de la bande fourrée dans la voiture aussi d'ailleurs. C'étaient des petites frappes du quartier, ils devaient avoir l'âge d'aller au lycée maintenant mais restaient des teignes agaçantes. Il leur avait remis plusieurs fois les pendules à l'heure par le passé du coup, il n'avait plus de souci avec eux depuis des années mais, visiblement, ça n'empêchait pas ces derniers de continuer leurs conneries.

-« On devrait s'en mêler, tu penses ? », interrogea Killer qui suivait patiemment la scène des yeux.

-« C'est pas écrit garde-con sur mon front… »

-« Il fait un peu pitié… », ajouta Wire, sceptique.

L'étudiant en mécanique croisa les bras et réfléchit l'espace d'un instant.

Kidd n'était pas du genre à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin –et encore moins les géants blonds à l'air neuneu comme celui-là- mais, en revanche, il n'était jamais contre le fait de remettre des jeunes merdeux comme eux à leur place. Et puis bon… il avait un peu pitié de ce crétin. Qui se laissait berner par une ruse aussi minable, franchement…? Bon, il courait vite visiblement. Mais Kidd avait trouvé étonnant que ce dernier parte à la poursuivre des deux idiots plutôt que s'intéresser à ceux dans sa voiture. Drôles de priorités.

Finalement, il céda.

-« Bougez pas. »

Le roux s'avança vers le véhicule encore à sa place et il eut l'infâme plaisir de voir les visages blêmir derrière les vitres à son approche. Il adorait se savoir craint.

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

-« Yo. »

* * *

 **Je rappelle que laisser un petit commentaire contribue à encourager l'auteur à se surpasser ~** (et je ne parle pas que pour moi, bien évidemment)

Pour ma part, je ne mords pas, j'accepte aussi bien la critique positive que négative et j'adore rigoler (au passage). Lire vos impressions aide à savoir ce qui peut plaire au public dans tel contexte, ce qu'on peut améliorer ou changer au fil du temps et des chapitres. Voir qu'un chapitre est vu X fois, c'est bien, mais l'absence de commentaire laisse à croire qu'il ne vaut pas la peine d'être lu et peut parfois démotiver complètement son auteur. Je sais bien que tout le monde n'a pas le temps ou encore l'envie de laisser un pavé, mais vous pouvez toujours repasser plus tard ~ Kishishi ! (Moria, pose ce clavier !)

Aller, pensez aux auteurs et laissez un petit mot avant de partir ~ Merci pour eux ;)


	5. Chap 4 : Sortie Ciné

**Ahem... Chapitre trèèèèèèès en retard mais le voici enfin ! Ici, un chapitre léger et idiot comme je les aime, principalement centré sur les trois phénomènes, j'ai nommé Doffy', Cora' et Law.**

 **Je ne sais absolument pas quand sortira le suivant, il me donne assez de fil à retordre dans le sens où il s'y passe très (trop) peu de choses sur mon "planning" des chapitres. Donc... à voir si je peux meubler avec quelque chose d'utile sans pour autant bouleverser mon organisation... ahem... on verra bien quoi :'D**

 **Merci à celles et ceux qui Review / Follow / fav' vous êtes géniaux !**

 **Et merci Nighmare 02 pour ton MP qui m'a motivé à boucler les quelques lignes manquantes de ce chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 04 – Soirée Ciné'**

Restés sagement sur le parking, Killer, Heat et Wire suivirent la scène du regard, le blond continuant de guetter au passage les messages qui lui parvenaient sur son portable. Bonney s'était mise en route quelques minutes plus tôt, elle n'allait surement plus trop tarder.

L'attention du casqué se porta de nouveau vers Eustass Kidd. Ce dernier se frottait vivement les mains, un air profondément satisfait ancré sur son visage. A ses pieds, le groupe de morveux que celui-ci avait aisément fait sortir de leur cachette.

-« Voilà, le ménage est fait. »

Le blond garda pour lui une grimace. Son ami ne faisait clairement pas dans la dentelle et les mioches pouvaient en attester. On ne les reprendrait pas de sitôt à faire les marioles, tien. D'ailleurs, le grand blond choisit cet instant pour refaire son apparition, arrivant à grandes enjambées, les deux gosses sous chaque bras ainsi que les sacs de commissions tenus par les dents –Killer se demanda comment c'était physiquement possible. Il dérapa à l'angle de la rue et se précipita dans une démarche plutôt chancelante vers sa voiture –et Kidd. La scène était assez drôle à regarder.

Celui-ci se stoppa à quelques mètres de Kidd et sembla aviser le tas de gamins à terre.

-« Merci pour le coup de main ! »

Le grand souriait avec un air idiot mais sincère.

Sans attendre son reste, le rouquin se détourna, lui adressant une geste vague de la main.

-« Prochaine fois, vous faites pas avoir comme un crétin par ces merdeux. »

Fallait quand même en tenir une sacrée couche pour réussir à se faire avoir par des abrutis pareils. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son groupe d'amis, il pouvait entendre l'imbécile sermonner les gamins. Sourcils haussé, il se stoppa l'espace d'un instant, regardant la scène par-dessus son épaule.

-« …Et vous irez rendre les provisions à leurs propriétaires. », terminait-il, l'air solennel.

Grognants et gémissants encore en se frottant leurs membres endoloris par un certain roux, l'un d'eux marmonna finalement :

-« Mais m'sieur… ce sont nos courses… »

Gros blanc.

-« Oh. »

Goutte sur la tempe, Kidd regarda le géant blond se confondre soudainement en excuses. Ok, il était balaise pour réussir à soulever si facilement des gosses, mais à côté, il était également complètement crétin.

-« Eh, les gars, qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ? »

Une main s'abattit vivement sur la chevelure flamboyante et la frictionna vigoureusement, faisant grogner son propriétaire.

-« Arrête ça Bonney ! »

-« Je vois qu'on est grognon. », s'amusa-t-elle. « Ca ne change pas de d'habitude. »

Il alla pour riposter, mais le blond à nouveau à ses côtés en ajouta une couche :

-« Détrompes-toi, il est même d'une étonnante bonne humeur aujourd'hui. »

-« C'est possible ? Allelujah ! Les miracles existent ! »

Et ses comparses de rire avec la jeune femme.

-« Vos gueules ! »

Corazon soupira intérieurement en regardant Kidd et ses camarades s'éloigner. Sans l'intervention de ce gosse, il n'aurait certainement déjà plus de voiture… Heureusement qu'il y avait encore des gens bien dans cette ville ! Il aurait aimé présenter ce petit à son cher Law, tien. Quelques connaissances de son âge lui ferait tellement de bien ! Et puis il avait l'air un peu rustre, mais ce rouquin était très charmant !

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fichu ? »

Il sursauta.

Quand on parle du loup !

-« Ah, Law… ! », il lui sourit grandement. « Tout s'est bien passé ? »

-« Pour moi, oui. », fit posément ce dernier. « C'est quoi ça ? »

Intrigué, il suivit son regard… et se figea.

Ses vitres… Brisées…

Son visage se décomposa.

-« AAAAH ! Mes vitres... ! », brailla le blond, s'arrachant les cheveux.

A ses côtés, son fils adoptif ne sut quelle attitude adopter. Mais il avait fait quoi pendant son entretien… ? C'était quand même pas si compliqué de garer une voiture et d'attendre gentiment dans celle-ci sans que des trucs bizarres n'arrivent… si ?

-« T'es sérieux…? Tu n'as pas vu qui a fait ça… ? »

A nouveau, gros blanc, il vit Corazon pâlir progressivement.

Son cerveau ne fit qu'un tour.

Le rouquin. Le tas de mioches près de sa voiture. Les trucs qui craquent légèrement sous ses pieds sans qu'il n'y fasse gaffe...

 _Oh merde._

-« Bah… », le regard du policier allait de la voiture à un coin de rue. « En fait je crois que si, mais… »

Dans un soupir, Law le coupa :

-« Non, oublie, je ne veux pas savoir. »

Avec Corazon et sa poisse légendaire, il était encore partit pour un récit à la mords-moi-le-nœud. Il était déjà bien suffisamment blasé par sa discussion avec son futur employé.

-« Bon… », il ouvrit sa portière. « On y va ?

-« Attends Cora', tu ne devrais pas t'asseoir mainten-

-WOUAÏE, CA PIQUE… !

-nant… »

* * *

Doflamingo rentrait tout juste de sa journée de travail. L'enquête sur SMILE n'avait pas spécialement avancée mais ça n'était qu'une question de temps. Il était déjà certain d'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une faible piste après l'autopsie, il lui suffisait d'attendre le verdict de César. Avec ça, ses collaborateurs se donnaient au max' et il ressentait l'excitation d'une enquête alléchante grimper peu à peu. Nul doute qu'une fois celle-ci tirée au clair, il finirait par s'ennuyer ferme.

Guettant les messages que lui envoyaient certains contact, Doffy' poussa distraitement la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied et entra chez lui.

-« Eh bah. T'es déjà rentré Doffy' ? »

Il leva le nez de son écran pour toiser son cadet.

-« Cache ta joie surtout. », railla-t-il avant d'aviser les –nouveaux- bandages qu'il portait. « C'est quoi tout ça ? »

-« Les courses de la semaine, crétin. Tien, rends-toi utile et viens donner un coup de main. », asséna le plus jeune des blonds qui rangeait.

Il ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'il parlait de ses bandages. D'ailleurs, il ne se priva pas de ricaner en voyant son petit frère galérer à sortir les courses des nombreux sacs plastiques. Law dû même se précipiter pour l'empêcher de s'occuper de la nouvelle vaisselle qu'ils avaient acheté –bizarrement, ce type de biens ne tenait pas très longtemps dans la maison.

-« T'as deux mains, fais-en bon usage. », avant de pouffer, moqueur : « Ah, j'oubliais qu'elles étaient greffées à l'envers. Fufufu. »

Une assiette vola dans sa direction et Law grogna à l'adresse de son tuteur.

Il se baissa de justesse pour éviter l'attaque et le fracas de verre lui tira un nouveau sourire moqueur.

-« Loupé. »

Suivit d'un fracas plus conséquent : une étagère.

-« Aaah, ma collection de fèves…! »

Et Corazon se précipita sur la myriade de petits objets roulant désormais à terre.

Dans un haussement d'épaules, Doflamingo alla se débarrasser de son manteau de plumes. De toute façon elles étaient moches ses fèves. Une connerie en moins. Il grogna en repassant, manquant de trébucher sur son frère à quatre pattes, les fesses presque en l'air alors qu'il fourrait son nez sous la table basse. Le pied au derrière était tentant mais il ne céda finalement pas et fila plutôt chercher une bière dans le frigo.

Law, quant à lui, profitait de l'instant de répit pour finir de ranger la vaisselle non sans grommeler à l'adresse des deux idiots.

Les prunelles rouges derrière la sempiternelle paire de lunettes se tournèrent vers le plus jeune.

-« Tien, Law. Alors, ces entretiens ? Des bonnes nouvelles ? », s'amusait-il.

L'expression du brun se renfrogna presque. Cela lui suffisait pour déduire la réponse. Law ne supportait pas que sa notoriété influence sa vie. Lui s'en délectait.

C'est son frère qui répondit pour lui, babillant de joie :

-« Tu vas pas le croire : Law a décroché sa place à la fac, un appartement et un job ! C'est génial, non ?! »

Souriant, il fila s'affaler dans le canapé.

-« Voyez-vous ça. Félicitations. Fufufu. »

-« Je n'ai rien fait de spécial... »

Et tandis que chacun reprenait son occupation, c'est-à-dire : ranger les courses en marmonnant pour Law, ramasser ses fèves dans toutes la salle pour Corazon et regarder la redif' du match de foot à la télé pour Doffy' une feuille vola soudainement juste sous le nez du plus âgé. Celle-ci tombait tout juste de la sacoche de son cadet que celui-ci avait légèrement remué en bougeant partout.

Les sourcils blonds se haussèrent d'abord en reconnaissant le type de document puis se froncèrent alors qu'il s'emparait finalement du papier.

-« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Alors qu'il entreprit la lecture, le raclement de gorge du plus maladroit se fit entendre... et il lui chippa la feuille.

-« Rien du tout ! Oh, regarde, ils ont marqué un but… ! »

Blasé d'avance en sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre, le brun cafta tout naturellement :

-« Cora' s'est pris une contravention. »

Regard indigné du visé.

-« Laaaaaaw… ! »

-« Et un gosse lui a brisé les vitres pour empêcher des gamins de lui piquer sa voit-… »

Les mains bandées collées à sa bouche l'empêchèrent de finir et il s'agita pour essayer de se débarrasser de son tuteur. Un animal pareil, ça pesait lourd mine de rien ! Il manqua de se péter la gueule en lui échappant enfin.

Le troisième phénomène éclata de rire.

-« Pfffufufufufu… ! »

-« Te marre pas, Doffy' ! », Cora' faisait la moue et même Law eut un sourire moqueur à son adresse. « C'est pas drôle ! »

-« Oh si, extrêmement, même ! »

Plutôt ironique en effet qu'un policier se fasse avoir ainsi.

Pendant qu'ils faisaient les courses après son entretien, Corazon avait eu la surprise de découvrir la jolie contravention sur son pare-brise -parce que le stationnement était payant là où il s'était garé et il ne l'avait pas vu. Avec ça, en allant porter plainte au commissariat d'Alabasta pour les vitres brisées et faire ainsi marcher l'assurance, ils étaient tombés sur le même flic qui lui avait déposé l'infraction. Ce dernier avait, bien sûr, de suite reconnu la voiture. Difficile de l'oublier, direz-vous. Bref, ce petit épisode avait bien fait rire les flics là-haut –sauf Law qui, sur le coup, était surtout en train de se demander si c'était réellement possible une poisse pareille. En tout cas, le hasard faisait bien les choses.

Passé son léger épisode de bouderie, Corazon releva finalement la tête vers son aîné.

-« Oh, mais au fait… ça veut dire que tu t'es libéré pour ce soir ? »

-« Bien joué, Sherlock. »

Il sourit.

-« C'est génial ! »

Rares étaient les occasions de passer une soirée complète ensemble. La plupart du temps Doffy' rentrait à pas d'heure à force de discuter avec ses collègues / amis de longue date. Et Law avait la manie de préférer la tranquillité de sa chambre… et lui celle de, malheureusement, faire un peu trop de boucan en faisant les tâches les plus simples… Bref, ces occasions étaient rares et il était à deux doigts de sauter au cou de son frère tellement cela lui faisait plaisir. D'ailleurs, ce même frère s'était légèrement reculé dans le fauteuil par précaution. Il connaissait l'animal et s'il avait effectivement fait ça pour lui faire plaisir –une fois n'est pas coutume- il n'avait pas envie que celui-ci lui colle tout son amour fraternel sous le nez. Non merci, les câlins c'était pas pour lui !

Heureusement, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, coupant net une scène qui aurait pu s'avérer, une fois de plus, dangereuse.

La tête blonde maquillée se tourna vers la porte, intrigué.

-« Tien ? Qui ça peut être à cette heure-ci ? »

-« J'ai commandé à bouffer. Comme ça pas besoin de s'embêter à cuisiner. »

Sourcil haussé, le plus jeune des frères fila vérifier et recueillit non sans surprise trois grandes boites carrées. Le livreur fila fissa car déjà payé et Corazon rentra avec sa charge qu'il fixait d'un air absent.

Interdit, Law s'était avancé, sourcils froncés tandis que Doflamingo pianotait sur son smartphone pour noter la vitesse de réception sur le site du restaurant.

-« Des pizzas… ? »

-« J'avais envie d'une hawaïenne. », fut la seule réponse qu'offrit le flamant rose.

Son frère grogna en déposant les boites sur la table basse.

-« Crétin, tu sais bien que Law et moi on n'aime pas le pain ! »

Ses doigts cessèrent de pianoter.

Ah.

Ah...?

Ah oui.

Effectivement, y avait une histoire comme ça…

-« T'as oublié ? »

-« Quelle bande de chieurs aussi, y a rien de plus basique que le pain…! », s'énerva-t-il, boudeur.

Bah voilà, pour une fois que ça partait d'une bonne intention… On l'y reprendra à vouloir rendre service, tien !

A côté, Law essayait de le tuer de son regard noir.

-« Tu crois qu'on le fait exprès peut-être ? »

-« Des fois j'me le demande... »

-« Frère indigne. La prochaine fois je commande barbecue, on va voir comment tu vas le prendre… »

Barbecue.

Le mot tabou.

De tout le putain de vocabulaire disponible, il avait fallu que Corazon emploie ce mot-là précisément.

Personne dans la Family n'ignorait l'aversion de Doflamingo pour les barbecues et, pour cause, le traumatisme de leur enfance. Certes, ça n'était pas un traumatisme du même genre que son cadet avec sa perte de voix qui dura des années… mais ça en restait un et ce terme désormais tabou avait légèrement tendance à mettre le grand blond dans un état de colère assez étonnant. Ahem… par 'légèrement', bien sûr, on voulait dire complètement.

Le mot à peine prononcé, les veines de Doflamingo ressortaient déjà sur son front. Qui eut cru qu'il en avait autant, d'ailleurs ? Le flamant avait vraiment une tête à faire peur et, alors qu'il s'apercevait de sa bourde, son petit frère leva les mains en tentative d'apaisement mais Law savait déjà que c'était peine perdu.

-« Euh… J-je plaisantais Doffy'… ! », tenta ce dernier, goutte sur la tempe alors que son grand frère brisait à main nue un barreau de chaise.

L'aura qui entourait le flamant était dangereusement impressionnante. Décidant qu'il n'était en rien mêlé à cette affaire, le plus jeune s'écarta prudemment.

Doffy' en colère était déjà menaçant, mais alors un Doffy' en colère armé d'un barreau de chaise et d'un sourire psychopathe encore plus long que d'habitude, ça présageait tout sauf des bonnes choses.

Le plus jeune bredouillait des excuses et esquiva maladroitement un coup.

-« Adieu Cora'. », grommela Law, farfouillant dans le frigo d'un air renfrogné. « Amoche-le le plus possible avant de mourir, histoire que je puisse l'achever moi-même après… »

-« Je t'ai entendu, morveux ! »

Il esquiva la première, mais pas la seconde babouche qui lui arriva droit sur le crâne. Une veine pulsa sur sa propre tempe, et il foudroya du regard son attaquant avant de lui renvoyer ses godasses.

S'ensuivit une longue bataille agrémentée de jurons fleuris, de plumes volantes et de coups de babouches et de barreaux de chaise –une de moins d'ailleurs.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard, après une guéguerre puérile mais assez habituelle, que les trois hommes se retrouvèrent attablés, chacun tirant la gueule, le nez dans son plat. Le flamant avait ses pizzas devant lui, tandis que les deux autres mangeaient une salade improvisée en bougonnant.

Pour une fois, on pouvait presque entendre une mouche voler.

-« Au fait, c'est pour quelle heure la séance ? », grommela le plus jeune, s'adressant à son tuteur.

-« Vingt heure. »

Cette fois, Doflamingo et Law échangèrent un regard alarmé.

Au-dessus d'eux, la pendule affichait presque dix-neuf heure trente, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient une demi-heure pour manger, s'habiller proprement, faire le trajet de quinze minutes en voiture, trouver une place sur le parking, acheter les tickets et se trouver des places dans la salle d'un film tout juste sortit ce jour-même. Magnifique.

Ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers Corazon comme un seul homme, veine palpitante sur la tempe.

-« Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?! »

Le visé, goutte sur la tempe, se tassa sur sa chaise avec un sourire embarrassé. C'est qu'ils faisaient peur quand ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde ces deux-là.

-« Oups… ? »

* * *

-« Tiens Law, je t'ai pris du popcorn… ! », babilla Corazon, tout sourire, lui tendant un pot XXL.

Law accepta en silence, le remerciant d'un bref hochement de tête. De l'autre côté, le flamant rose toisa son frère.

-« Et moi, alors ? »

-« Tien. »

-« C'est quoi ce bordel ? », s'écria Doffy', outré en agitant le pot visiblement peu rempli. « C'est presque vide ! »

Avant même de l'entendre, Law sentit venir la connerie à des kilomètres. Il pria toutefois les dieux, espérant qu'ils lui épargnent une énième débilité.

La mine navrée, un sourire embarrassé aux lèvres, Corazon se frotta la nuque et Law sut que c'était mort.

-« Bah… J'ai eu un petit creux pendant que je faisais la queue pour aller aux toilettes… Du coup… ahem… »

La main du plus jeune s'écrasa sur son visage dans une attitude blasée.

Doflamingo, le sourcil tressautant nerveusement, toisait son frangin.

-« Tu t'payes ma tête ?! »

Et l'autre de répondre tout à fait naturellement –et naïvement :

-« Bah non. »

L'étudiant se demandait encore comment son tuteur pouvait ne pas sentir venir le mauvais coup en faisant preuve d'autant de franchise dans ce genre de scène.

C'est sans réelle surprise qu'il put voir le flamant rose sauter sur son idiot de petit frère pour lui faire payer l'affront –tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas rigoler avec la nourriture du flamant rose, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de cochonneries.

-« Tu vas pas m'prendre pour un con longtemps… ! »

 _Et ça recommence…_

A ses côtés, les deux blonds continuaient de se bagarrer, le plus âgé prenant rapidement l'avantage en piégeant le cadet sous son bras tandis qu'il lui frictionnait vigoureusement le crâne en guise de punition.

-« Aieuuuuuh… ! J'suis désolé Doffy'…! », se plaignait sa victime en se tordant dans tous les sens pour essayer de lui échapper.

Autour d'eux, les gens commençaient à leur jeter des regards en coin, ameutés par le bazar semé par la fratrie infernale. Law se renfrogna, songeant avec désespoir que non, c'était bel et bien impossible de sortir en compagnie de ces deux-là sans se faire remarquer.

Le regard larmoyant de Corazon se tourna vers lui.

-« Laaaaaaaaw… ! Aide-moaaaaaaaa… ! »

L'espace d'un instant, l'interpellé hésita à faire comme s'il ne les connaissait pas… peut-être pouvait-il se décaler tout doucement et aller s'installer ailleurs, loin de ces deux tarés…? Un regard sur les environs lui apprit que, trop tard, il était déjà repéré comme étant dans le lot. Lui qui aimait avoir la paix et ne pas être remarqué…

Il adressa un regard noir aux frangins et siffla entre ses dents :

-« Vous avez fini de vous donner en spectacle… ? »

Les deux autres ne sourcillèrent même pas, en fait, ils n'avaient même pas accordé un seul crédit à sa réaction. Doflamingo avait raffermis sa prise de catch sur son cadet et celui-ci geignait misérablement tout en essayant de s'extirper.

Maudissant tous les dieux, Law s'enfonça autant que possible dans son siège, essayant d'ignorer les deux bêtes de foire. Ils allaient bien finir par se lasser, n'est-ce pas… ?

Une exclamation outrée se fit entendre.

Corazon venait de mordre la main de son aîné qui ne put que le lâcher tout en grognant :

-« P'tain j'espère que t'as pas la rage…! ».

Le cadet en profita pour piéger son frère à son tour dans une prise improbable, coinçant ce dernier en tirant douloureusement ses bras vers l'arrière. Au tour du flamant de fulminer.

Fier de ses prouesses, il rigola.

-« Ahah, c'est qui qui rigole, maintenant…! »

Popcorn en main, Law se contentait finalement du rôle de spectateur bien qu'intérieurement blasé. De toute façon, il n'avait que ça à faire. Les mots n'avaient aucun impact et il était parfaitement hors de question de se mêler de leur petite bagarre.

Et la sécurité dans tout ça ? Pfeuh, elle n'allait rien faire.

Baby 5 et Buffalo étaient deux jeunes employés que la Family avait pris sous son aile. Autant vous dire que c'était quasiment à Doflamingo qu'ils devaient le fait d'avoir un emploi aujourd'hui. Alors à part mettre dehors ceux qui se pouvaient éventuellement se plaindre du comportement des deux blonds, ils n'agissaient pas. En fait, ils en profitaient même pour tenir des paris ces deux idiots. Law pouvait les voir chuchoter entre eux à l'entrée de la salle et encourager discrètement les deux combattants. La jeune femme semblait pester alors que l'aîné subissait l'assaut du cadet, mais la tendance s'inversa bien vite.

D'un habile jeu de jambe de Doffy', les positions s'inversèrent de nouveau et Corazon se retrouva sur le ventre, tapant du poing contre le sol son frère s'était assis sur son dos et tirait douloureusement sur ses jambes dans un ricanement moqueur.

-« P'tit merdeux, ça t'apprendra à embêter ton grand frère. Fufufu. »

-« Aiiiiiiie, lâche-moi, Doffy'…! »

-« Hm… Pas envie. »

-« Doffyyyyyyyyy' ! »

-« Fufufu… Dis pitié. »

-« Pitiéééééé…! »

Le sourire de l'aîné s'élargit.

-« Maintenant, dis : ''Doffy' est le plus beau et le plus fort''. Fufufu ~ »

Law soupira devant la scène.

Au loin, Buffalo donna quelques billets à une Baby 5 radieuse.

L'étudiant s'enfonça dans son siège. Bon, peut-être que maintenant ils allaient enfin se tenir tranquilles ? La salle fut plongée dans le noir et les bandes annonces commencèrent peu après, mettant définitivement fin aux chamailleries des Donquixote.

Mais pour combien de temps ?


	6. Chap 5 : Comme un Lundi

**Chapitre 05 – Comme un Lundi**

Lundi, lendemain difficile de week-end un peu trop arrosé sur la propriété d'Eustass. Le soleil brillait depuis déjà bien des heures tandis qu'émergeait seulement la tête rousse encore plongée dans son oreiller, d'ailleurs la marque de ce dernier trônait fièrement sur la joue humide, double preuve que le sommeil avait été des meilleurs. Un léger vacarme plus ou moins régulier lui parvenait du rez-de-chaussée, signe qu'il était peut-être l'heure pour lui de se réveiller.

Le week-end avait été des plus festifs, à boire et s'amuser à droite puis à gauche avec les potes de l'un puis de l'autre mais, comme toute chose avait une fin, il était temps de se remuer et de penser à faire autre chose que la fête. Malheureusement.

Un grognement glissa de la bouche pâteuse et deux prunelles rouges ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir avec paresse… pour se refermer vivement aussitôt, agressées par la luminosité lui parvenant de la fenêtre.

-« Putain… »

L'édredon vola en direction de la lueur mais, bizarrement, le geste ne suffit pas à faire fuir le soleil mal caché derrière sa fenêtre. Ce salop le narguait, c'était une certitude.

Le punk grogna à nouveau de mécontentement.

-« Fais chier… »

Et, sur un soupir, se leva enfin.

En plus de ce gêneur brillant, tout son être ne se gênait pas pour lui rappeler allègrement ses quelques excès de la veille : sa tête le tournait encore, la nausée le menaçant, ses muscles endoloris de ses frasques criaient à la maltraitance et son cerveau –qui devait très certainement patauger dans les restes d'alcool- réclamait ses heures de sommeil. Même son reflet dans un bout de miroir lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait un peu abusé. Bref, il avait une sale gueule ce matin et se lever était la dernière chose au monde qu'il aurait souhaité faire à cet instant. Ouais, clairement, il aurait apprécié hiberner quelques jours histoire de décuver proprement et en toute dignité dans son antre.

Ah, qu'il était gracieux au réveil. La touffe en fouillis, le regard brumeux, la moue colérique… et la tête dans le coltard.

Il poussa un énième juron quand son pied buta sur ce qui semblait être une clarinette et ne se priva pas pour shooter avec humeur dans l'instrument. Si ce crétin de (co)locataire n'était pas foutu de ranger son bordel, il n'allait pas se priver pour lui faire savoir que c'était à ses risques et périls. La pauvre chose dévala piteusement les escaliers mais il l'ignorait déjà.

Enjambant ses quelques affaires de la veille qui trainaient çà et là, le bougon entreprit de s'habiller vite-fait d'un bas quelconque avant de quitter l'étage en direction de la salle de bain.

Sa petite affaire menée, et le visage un rien débarbouillé et rafraichit, le maitre des lieux se traina paresseusement dans le salon, vers la cuisine et la source des bruits matinaux.

Sur place, comme bien souvent après une fin de semaine arrosée, Killer s'affairait à préparer le nécessaire pour déjeuner. Ils avaient pris le pli depuis un petit bout de temps Killer les ramenait après ces soirées alcoolisées, passait la nuit sur le clic-clac dans le salon, et il le retrouvait à la cuisine avec du café et des tartines à tous les coups au petit matin, frais comme un gardon… tout son contraire quoi.

Le punk leva vaguement la main en guise de salut, trop occupé à bailler tout en tirant sa chaise.

-« Yo.

-Salut Kidd. Café ?

-Ouais. »

Un pote comme Killer, c'était le pied et y en avait pas trois-cents des comme lui. Le mec ne se prenait jamais la tête, vivait sa vie tranquillou, respectait tes silences quand t'avais pas spécialement envie de causer, devinait assez aisément les non-dits et, bon sang, faisait un putain de bon café pour ton réveil qui te donnait la pêche pour les quarante-huit heures à venir. Et ça, pour Kidd, c'était le must pour se réveiller un lundi matin. S'il n'était pas son BFFF -Best Fucking Friend Forever- il pourrait lui faire des avances juste pour cette raison. Son putain de café. Enfin… pas sûr que la rouquine apprécie cette pensée, mais au fond, il s'en foutait bien des états d'âmes de cette foutue radine. Et puis les absents ont tort, n'est-ce pas ?

…

…Était-il réellement en train de s'imaginer draguer Killer parce qu'il faisait un bon café…?

Oula, oula, oula.

Ouais, il avait dû forcer un peu trop sur l'alcool la veille. Finalement, ça n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée de tenter tous ces mélanges…

Avec une grimace, Kidd se servit un verre d'eau et l'avala d'une traite dans le but de réveiller ses pensées dérangées… et grimaça. Ca ne valait absolument pas son café et son ami d'enfance choisit le bon moment pour lui tendre une tasse pleine avec un léger sourire narquois. Il le connaissait bien maintenant. L'eau, c'était carrément pas son truc. Après tout, comme il le dit si bien : « l'eau, ça rouille ! ».

-« L'est quelle heure ? »

Et son regard brumeux allait et venait très sérieusement entre les biscottes et le pain-de-mie, réfléchissant avec intensité à ce qui allait combler le vide de son estomac aujourd'hui.

-« Pas loin de treize heure. »

Ah… Quand même… Fallait vraiment qu'il se calme sur la bibine et qu'il tâche de se reprendre en main le plus tôt poss-…

 _Oh, des oréos._

Sa main s'empara finalement du paquet entamé. Comme il ne se souvenait pas en avoir acheté, il en déduisit vaguement que ça devait appartenir à Apoo. Tant pis. L'avait cas ranger son bordel, tien.

D'ailleurs…

-« L'est pas là l'autre abruti ?

-Je ne l'ai pas croisé. », et le blond croisa les bras sur son torse, la mine pensive. « Il découche souvent ces derniers temps. Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas bon signe pour ta coloc'. »

Effectivement, cette situation n'était pas inédite ces derniers jours et le maitre des lieux en venait lentement à la même conclusion préoccupante. Sa mine se renfrogna.

-« C'est c'que je commence à me dire…

-Il parait qu'il songe à s'installer avec ses musicos. »

Froncement de sourcils inexistants.

-« Qui t'a dit ça ? »

Haussement d'épaules du blond.

-« Juste des rumeurs.

-Bah, s'il se barre, ça me fera des vacances au moins... », il grommela et croqua rageusement dans son gâteau.

Scratchmen Apoo, son (co)locataire actuel était un chieur de base, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient engueulés justement à cause de son foutoir de musicos-craignos. Mais même s'il ne supportait pas des masses ce gros crétin, Kidd ne se permettait pas de jouer les fines bouches. Ou pas complètement quoi : s'il avait choisi de vivre en colocation, c'est qu'il y avait une raison et si l'idiot se barrait, il allait devoir retrouver quelqu'un fissa pour le remplacer. Entre les nombreux travaux qui restaient à mener, le remboursement du prêt et son petit boulot craignos –et les cours qui allaient reprendre d'ici deux semaines- dur-dur de finir les mois s'il ne pouvait compter sur les mensualités d'un locataire.

Le musicos avait répondu à son annonce et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à faire la colocation. Rien de plus.

S'il se barrait maintenant, en soi, Kidd aurait sans nul doute la possibilité de trouver un coloc' avant la rentrée vu que beaucoup d'étudiants s'y prenaient en retard pour leurs logements. Mais ça restait une phase qu'il n'appréciait pas. Les gens en général lui cassaient les pieds. Rien que pour l'autre dérangé et ses instruments il avait dû prendre sur lui pour le supporter tous ces mois. Mais alors s'il fallait repasser des auditions comme disait Killer… L'horreur… Entre les fils à maman, les débiles qui se prennent pour des gros durs et les attardés qui étaient venus visiter son palace… Si Killer n'avait pas été présent la plupart du temps, il en aurait claqué trois-quatre en plus de les renvoyer à la case départ d'un coup de pied bien placé et ce, sans toucher vingt-mille berrys.

 _Merde, mon gâteau…_

Son regard presque amorphe suivit mollement les miettes qui tombèrent dans le liquide sombre de sa tasse, oubliant déjà le sujet précédent.

En face, habitué à la mine de déterré-de-lundi-matin de son BFFF, Killer le laissait s'éveiller tranquillement et sirotait son propre breuvage en scrollant d'un air désintéressé sur son portable.

Kidd ne se demandait plus comment il faisait pour être aussi opé' un lendemain de soirée. Déjà de base, son ami d'enfance avait un corps cheaté qui se remettait plutôt bien d'une bonne grosse cuite. Mais en plus, depuis qu'il était avec sa rapiat de rouquine, ce dernier buvait moins –radinerie de la copine oblige- et s'était mis à trouver plus amusant d'être celui qui gardait les clichés souvenirs de ses potes bourrés. Et ce depuis bientôt trois mois.

Autrement dit, Killer avait les pleins pouvoirs sur certains de leur petite bande et le punk voyait bien que cette nouvelle situation convenait davantage au blond que lorsqu'il rampait lui-même au sol –même si ça ne durait pas.

-« Y a du dossier cette fois ? »

Léger soupir d'ennui.

-« Pas de quoi s'arracher les cheveux. »

En fait, il gardait les 'dossiers croustillants' de côté pour la déconnade et n'utilisaient pas ces derniers à mauvais escient… la plupart du temps. L'exception faite lorsqu'un cliché pouvait s'avérer utile pour résoudre certaines affaires. Rien de bien méchant en soi.

D'ailleurs, tandis que le roux s'emparait à nouveau du paquet de biscuit qu'il était bien décidé à engloutir, Killer, lui, sembla s'arrêter sur une photo.

-« Si je te dis 'Foxy' ?

-'Connais pas. »

Le blond lui jeta un regard songeur, penchant la tête.

-« Le 'pote' d'Urouge. » rappela-t-il en mimant des guillemets, sachant qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une connaissance. « Celui qui a fait un black-out et qui a été retrouvé par les flics deux jours plus tard dans la forêt à la soirée d'anniversaire de Bonney. »

L'image du type fusa direct' dans son esprit.

-« Ah, lui. Ouais c'est bon, j'le r'mets. », fit-il en mâchonnant, quelques miettes s'échappant avec classe de sa bouche. « Y'm'doit cinquante balles.

-Tu vas pouvoir les lui réclamer. » Et il lui tendit son portable. « En triple je dirais même. »

Sur l'écran, ledit Foxy était visiblement bien imbibé et apparaissait sur plusieurs photos où il s'amusait visiblement à décorer de saletés une voiture relativement neuve –celle de Baggy, peut-être ?

Un sourire narquois étira brièvement les lèvres du punk. Enfin un dossier utile.

-« Bon à savoir. »

Il rendit au blond son portable et chacun reprit tranquillement sa petite occupation durant encore une dizaine de minutes.

Au moins il était désormais pleinement réveillé –merci le café !- et, tandis qu'il terminait sa tasse, son ami d'enfance rangeait finalement son téléphone.

-« Je vais y aller. »

Comme d'habitude, passé le déjeuner, chacun avait à faire de son côté. Killer avait surement rendez-vous avec sa rouquine dans la journée avant le boulot et lui-même espérait bien bosser un peu sur ses travaux le temps qu'il en avait encore pleinement l'occasion. Et puis…

Son regard tomba par hasard sur la clarinette qui trainait toujours aux pieds des escaliers.

Ouais, y avait ça aussi à régler.

-« 'Faut qu'je choppe ce débile de Apoo. », nota-t-il plus pour lui-même. « 'Pas envie qu'y m'la foute à l'envers. »

Le regard du blond se tourna vers lui, un instant silencieux.

-« Tu devrais songer à te caser, ça résoudrait définitivement les histoires de colocation. », avant d'ajouter dans un haussement d'épaules. « Ou au moins pour quelques temps.

-T'y mets pas toi aussi. Bonney me les brise déjà à me sortir cette connerie à chaque soirée. Comme si j'avais le temps pour ça. », Grogna-t-il. « Et puis si c'est pour tomber sur des cons c'est pas la peine. »

Bon c'est vrai que jusqu'à présent, le peu de relations du roux avait plutôt mal fini. M'enfin bon, des cons, y en avait à tous les coins de rue et, au final, Kidd était juste… tombé sur plus con que lui, sans doute. Ou quelque chose du genre. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas un facile à vivre, mais les cas sur lesquels il était tombé jusqu'à présent étaient d'un autre niveau. Il suffisait juste qu'il trouve quelqu'un de sa trempe, voilà tout.

-« Ca te changerait les idées au moins.

-C'est vrai que m'énerver et écraser des gueules d'abrutis sur le bitume ça détend vachement.

-C'est un anti-stress comme un autre. »

Il roula des yeux.

Ah, Killer et sa façon si détachée de voir les choses…

Certes, Kidd aimait bien se défouler directement quand ses nerfs étaient à vif –et beaucoup en avaient fait les frais auparavant- mais ça n'était pas tellement le but non plus s'il se (re)mettait un jour en relation –chose clairement pas prévue pour l'heure. Il avait clairement autre chose à foutre dans l'immédiat et personne ne l'ignorait.

Finalement, son BFFF s'empara de son casque laissé à l'entrée et prit la direction de la porte. Sa main se suspendit au-dessus de la clenche et il se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

-« Ah, t'as un appel manqué au fait. », lui indiqua-t-il en désignant son téléphone oublié sur la table du salon. « De Moria.

-Et merde, quel chieur celui-là, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?

-Surement du boulot. », il ouvrit la porte. « Si t'as besoin, n'hésite pas.

-Ouais. Merci pour l'café. »

Ils échangèrent un signe de tête en guise de salut viril et, tandis que le blond s'en allait, Kidd alla s'emparer de son portable avec humeur, ne masquant pas un soupir irrité. A peine la voix nasillarde se faisait entendre, qu'il marmonnait tout en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés :

-« Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

.

Toujours à Alubarna, à quelques rues de là.

Law regardait sans grand entrain son nouveau patron s'agiter exagérément dans sa conversation téléphonique dans l'arrière salle, à travers la porte vitrée. Moria parlait avec de grands gestes –et surement une bonne pointe d'irritation vu sa tête- faisant soupirer l'étudiant. En même temps, depuis le début de la matinée le géant à la tenue extravagante se battait avec le matériel et il semblerait que des congélateurs aient rendu l'âme dans la réserve.

Pour une première journée, ce boulot était loin d'être le plus captivant en plus d'être assez nul. En fait, à part les explications sur le fonctionnement des lieux, ainsi que le passage des produits à jeter à cause des pannes, il n'avait rien fait d'autre d'un minimum distrayant. Il n'avait fait que ranger des produits à leur bonne place, nettoyer des étagères par-ci et le parquet vieillot par-là histoire de faire genre qu'il était hyper occupé. Une petite poignée de clients avait montré le bout de leur nez, principalement en début et fin de matinée mais depuis plus rien. A midi, resté sur place par flemme, il avait englouti sans grand enthousiaste le sandwich préparé le matin-même et l'échoppe n'avait pas accueilli de client depuis bientôt deux heures. Et là ? Il attendait, appuyé avec ennui sur son manche à balais. Il était censé reprendre à quatorze-heure mais bon, étant sur place, autant essayer de s'occuper. Certes, il aurait pu rentrer pour déjeuner et revenir en bus ou même aller simplement manger ailleurs mais il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. De toute façon il connaissait trop peu Alubarna et ensuite, il se fichait de cette ville comme de ses premières chaussettes.

L'avantage au moins, se disait-il, c'est qu'un job pareil ne risquait pas de l'assommer, même après les cours à venir. Il y avait tellement peu de travail à faire qu'il pourrait peut-être même travailler ses cours ici si nécessaire. Sinon, pour l'heure, s'il pouvait amasser un peu de berrys sans en fiche une, c'était toujours bon à prendre.

Moria avait tout de même confirmé ses craintes plus tôt dans la matinée : lui et Doflamingo se connaissaient effectivement, et ce depuis des années déjà. Visiblement, le flamant avait flairé les magouilles du vampire –quel genre de magouilles il n'en savait rien- et depuis les deux énergumènes taille-géant aux looks bien exotiques ne pouvaient se piffer. Toutefois, sans que Moria ait plus insisté sur le détail, Law se doutait qu'ils avaient dû conclure une sorte de marché. Ca ressemblerait bien au blond et son nouveau boss avait l'air assez à cran pour accepter pareille condition afin d'éviter de fermer boutique. Bordel, même en dehors de Dressrosa l'influence du flamant rose se faisait sentir… A croire que ce type avait un véritable réseau sur tout le globe.

Un claquement de porte fit tourner son attention tandis que son drôle de patron passait devant la caisse. Les prunelles sombres du grand bonhomme se baissèrent sur l'étudiant.

-« Tu vas tenir le magasin tout seul cet après-midi. »

Cela lui fit hausser un sourcil, sceptique.

Il n'était là que depuis quelques heures et déjà on lui confiait une telle responsabilité ? C'était pas comme si les clients se bousculaient mais, tout de même, il était confiant le vampire.

Et ce dernier ignora la partie explications du pourquoi du comment et poursuivit simplement tout en s'efforçant d'enfiler un manteau ridiculement petit par rapport à sa taille :

-« Kidd doit venir s'occuper des congélateurs qui déconnent dans l'après-midi. Assure-toi qu'il a bien fait son boulot avant qu'il décampe, pas envie de le payer pour des prunes. »

Oh, joie. Le retour du punk malpoli ? Au moins ça allait peut-être être moins chiant si l'énergumène pointait le bout de son nez. Il pourrait le faire tourner en bourrique si vraiment l'ennui persistait…

Tout de même… se faire chier au boulot au point d'espérer s'engueuler avec un type pareil… ouais, il devait être sacrément désespéré.

-« …OK. »

Et l'autre parut se satisfaire de sa réponse. Il prévint toutefois que sa petite course ne serait pas longue avant de trainer sa grande carcasse par la porte d'entrée. Une fois l'individu parti, Law jeta un regard circulaire aux lieux avant de délaisser son balai dans un haussement d'épaules et aller s'installer paresseusement à la caisse.

Tirant son téléphone de sa poche, il scruta l'écran sans réelle motivation. Treize-heure s'affichait et il ne retint pas un soupir. Remarquant tout juste un message de son tuteur, le brun décida de prendre le temps d'y jeter un œil pour cette fois.

Le mot était daté de midi et quart.

« Bon appétit ! J'espère que tout se passe bien pour ton premier jour de boulot ! Je te renvoie l'adresse de l'appartement, tu me raconteras comment sont tes colocataires~ ! »

Un smiley souriant grandement ponctuait le message.

Law roula des yeux. C'était bien Corazon, ça : toujours soucieux de ce qu'il faisait. Il n'était plus un gosse pourtant. Et il avait déjà noté l'adresse, et même scruté longuement le trajet à prendre ainsi que les horaires des bus, mais bon… Corazon restait Corazon et il savait pertinemment depuis le temps que rien ne saurait le changer. Mère poule un jour, mère poule toujours.

Il prit toutefois le temps de lui répondre.

« Ça se passe bien. Et j'ai déjà l'adresse. »

Court et peut-être un peu sobre… comme d'habitude. Il n'était jamais très ouvert en discussion de toute façon. Mais ça suffisait.

Une vibration secoua l'appareil quasi aussitôt.

Encore Cora'.

« Tu sais à quelle heure tu vas rentrer ? Ca ira pour le bus ? Sinon tu dis et je viendrai te chercher. »

« Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas. Et non je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer mais je ne compte pas m'attarder là-bas non plus. »

Qui que soient ses colocataires, il désirait juste récupérer son propre jeu de clef afin de commencer à déménager quelques affaires dans la semaine. Pas question de s'attarder plus que nécessaire, d'autant que la seule perspective de partager un logement avec d'autres personnes l'irritait malgré tout. Ca l'ennuyait un peu de ne pas avoir eu en main propre son trousseau mais le directeur n'avait soi-disant pas pu faire autrement d'après le message laissé sur le répondeur et avait confié celui-ci à ceux qui allaient être ses colocs'… L'idée de se retrouver avec trois frangins lui déplaisait déjà.

Nouveau message. Toujours Cora'.

« Sois gentil et souriant, surtout. Tu t'en feras surement des amis, ça serait chouette ! »

 _Si tu le dis…_

Il répondit vaguement et après un dernier message encourageant de la part de son tuteur, le brun soupira… avant que le téléphone ne vibre à nouveau :

« Réunion de la Family ce soir. Ramène à boire 'temps que tu es chez ce raté de Moria. Et pas de l'eau. »

Ah. Ca, ça n'était clairement pas Corazon.

Law grogna et ignora d'abord le message.

Déjà qu'il n'appréciait pas lesdites 'réunions' mais en plus il était hors de question de ramener quoi que ce soit à ce troupeau de tarés.

 _Qu'il aille au diable._

Une nouvelle vibration le fit grogner à nouveau… et encore une fois après lecture.

« Ignore mon message et tu peux être sûr de dormir dehors. »

… Quel connard.

Et Law trouva le diablotin qui complétait la menace particulièrement semblable à l'expéditeur. La même expression diaboliquement narquoise… Et le même regard fourbe. Tss…

La seule réponse qu'il lui offrit fut un émoticon faisant un doigt d'honneur avant de finalement éteindre et ranger le portable dans sa poche, jugeant que les deux frangins avaient usé son quota de réponse pour la journée –et non, Law n'était pas un fanatique de téléphone, loin de là. Moins on l'ennuyait, mieux il se portait.

Sur ce, l'étudiant jeta un dernier regard en direction de l'entrée –vide- et s'installa finalement plus confortablement. Bon, bah… il avait bien le droit de fermer les yeux dix minutes, hein ? De toute façon les clients ne pouvaient entrer dans la boutique qu'à partir de quatorze-heure et lui-même n'était censé reprendre qu'à cette heure-ci. Ça lui laissait une bonne demi-heure d'ennui devant lui et il ne restait pas tellement de ménage à faire pour l'occuper.

Il avait juste besoin de fermer les yeux quelques minutes…

Un tintement plus tard et une voix bourrue le dérangea.

-« Je vois que ça bosse dur. »

Avachi sur la chaise de bureau, les jambes nonchalamment croisées sur le pupitre devant lui, Law leva paresseusement les paupières pour les poser sur le nouvel arrivant afin de le foudroyer du regard.

Il avait dû s'assoupir en attendant l'heure d'ouverture aux clients... Il avisa le type qui lui faisait face, sa carrure allant jusqu'à lui cacher la lumière et n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps pour remettre ce personnage.

Kidd se tenait là, face à la caisse, touffe flamboyante autant en pétard que la dernière fois, poches sous les yeux et la moue du type qui n'en a pas branlé une du week-end figée sur ses traits. Pas difficile de comprendre que certains avaient dû faire la chouille. L'expression narquoise du punk vis-à-vis de son regard noir suffit amplement à l'éveiller complètement.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, un sourire suffisant étira ses lèvres pour faire écho à celui moqueur de son interlocuteur. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à bailler tranquillement tout en s'étirant.

-« Bonjour à toi aussi, Eustass.

-Traffy'. », salua seulement ce dernier, le ton moqueur et le surnom lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Kidd, lui, ne masquait rien de son amusement quant à son attitude jenfoutiste. « Si Moria te choppe à glander, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

-Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, mon travail est déjà fait. », répliqua-t-il tranquillement. « Et ta gueule de punk défraichit gâche ma pause. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, rictus aux lèvres.

-« Méfis-toi de la gueule de punk, Princesse. Elle pourrait bien t'en foutre une. »

L'appellation inattendue le fit bugger un instant, sourcil haussé.

 _Comment il m'a appelé, là…?_

Kidd se marra ouvertement devant son air ahuri.

-« Un problème, _Princesse_ ? », et il insistait le crétin. « T'as besoin de ton bisou magique pour te réveiller, peut-être ? »

Ok, là, c'était la guerre. Depuis quand les rôles s'étaient-ils inversés ? C'était à lui de provoquer le punk. Pas l'inverse.

Law reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur et plissa les yeux alors que ce dernier faisait mine de se préparer à l'embrasser comme s'il était la belle au bois dormant. Il voyait déjà mentalement ses grosses lèvres colorées s'avancer vers lui et l'haleine alcoolisée avec. Super. Quel crétin ce type.

Bon, bah, maintenant que celui-ci avait décidé de le faire chier, autant continuer sur leur lancée, hein ?

-« Garde tes distances, je n'ai pas envie de chopper des saloperies tu veux. », fit-il et cela fit d'abord ricaner l'autre, pas le moins du monde atteint. Il poursuivit donc décidant d'emprunter un autre terrain : « Pas étonnant que la boutique tombe en ruine si le dépanneur arrive en état d'ébriété. », ponctué d'un sourire suffisant. « Ca n'est pas sérieux, Eustass… »

-« Je ne suis pas bourré. », et son visage vira lentement au cramoisi. « Et je fais très bien mon travail ! »

Tien ? Avait-il mit la main sur la corde sensible…?

-« Oh, allons, je t'ai vexé, Kiddy ?

-Je t'emmerde. »

La réponse sonnait définitivement comme un grand OUI hurlé à ses oreilles.

Le roux grondait et croisa les bras sur son large torse, la moue subitement fermée.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a pété, cette fois ? », s'impatientait le punk.

Visiblement, il savait déjà plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre et la caisse à outils blindée tout juste déposée à ses pieds suffisait à comprendre qu'il avait imaginé toutes les éventualités. Sans doute était-il habitué.

Et le brun lui indiqua du pouce la salle arrière. Cette pièce servait à conserver le rab, comme disait Moria ainsi que des invendus, quelques congélateurs… et du bazar sans rapport avec les marchandises. Bref, pour l'étudiant, c'était juste un bordel non assumé qui s'entassait peu à peu et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant que le matériel déconne vu l'état des choses d'après lui.

-« Congélateurs. »

Et ces simples indications suffirent à soutirer un nouveau grognement au punk. Il ramassa sa boite à outils, la mine toujours renfrognée.

-« Faudra m'expliquer comment ce crétin arrive à exploser le matériel à chaque fois qu'il l'utilise… »

Et Law ne résista pas à l'envie de le railler une nouvelle fois :

-« Qui sait… Peut-être que son dépanneur ne fait pas bien son travail…? »

Bizarrement, chercher son interlocuteur l'amusait. Voir cette masse de muscles grogner et froncer ses sourcils inexistants était un curieux passe-temps appréciable. Du peu qu'il l'avait vu pour le moment, Kidd avait tout du gros bourrin 'tout dans les muscles, rien dans le ciboulot', le genre de mec qui te fout sur la gueule, qu'importe que tu aies quarante gars derrière pour te venger. Et maintenant qu'il avait mit la main sur le point faible du punk, difficile de réprimer l'envie de le titiller davantage.

D'ailleurs, sa réaction ne manqua pas et ce dernier le foudroya du regard instantanément.

-« Va te faire foutre, Trafalgar. »

 _Touché._

-« Par toi ? Non merci. »

Sifflement irrité.

L'attitude à la fois détachée et provocatrice du brun pouvait l'amuser autant qu'il pouvait sérieusement le faire chier. Peu de gens osaient le chercher ainsi à sa connaissance. D'habitude, sa carrure et ses manières suffisaient à clouer des becs. Là, l'autre n'en avait carrément rien à foutre et ne se gênait pas pour lui tenir tête et même le provoquer. Ca faisait deux fois déjà.

Kidd se laissa même rouler des yeux devant la stupidité de la dernière réplique mais un ricanement lui échappa tout de même. C'était vraiment con comme répartie.

-« T'es vraiment un cas.

-Ca n'est pas moi l'abruti qui a commencé à parler de princesse et de bisou magique. »

Law, susceptible ?

Naaaaaan.

… Bon ok, il l'était. Mais juste un peu.

Law n'aimait pas être traité de gonzesse et Kidd n'aimait pas qu'on remette ses compétences en question donc. Chacun avait pris bonne note de cette petite observation.

Kidd, une fois encore, avait levé les yeux, mais, cette fois ne chercha pas à répliquer. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était bien décidé à aller s'appliquer à ses tâches et le brun le regarda simplement s'éloigner avec son matériel. Le roux avait la démarche ferme de celui qui espère régler des comptes de ce pas et Law eut la nette intuition qu'il était surtout bien décidé à lui prouver que la qualité de son travail n'était pas à remettre en question.

Dans un haussement d'épaules, presque déçu que leur petit échange avait pris fin, Law entreprit donc de reprendre son activité, à savoir : fare niente. Ca, et surveiller l'arrivée de potentiels clients, bien sûr. Désormais les quatorze heures étaient bien passées et peut-être les gens allaient-ils enfin se décider à venir faire deux-trois achats histoire ?

De là où il était, il pouvait entendre l'autre bidouiller à l'arrière. Ses marmonnements réguliers quant au gérant lui parvenaient également et il ne put retenir un nouveau rictus. C'était décidément plus fort que lui… Il lança par-dessus son épaule :

-« Fais bien ton boulot, il parait que je dois vérifier ton travail.

-Tu te fous d'ma gueule…?! », Kidd gueula depuis sa position, le ton clairement outré. « Tu m'prends pour qui ?!

-Je ne fais que répéter les paroles de ton _cher tonton_ , Eustass.

-Ouais, bah y a des tartes qui se perdent si tu veux mon avis ! », il y eut un léger boucan d'objets métalliques tombant lourdement à terre. « T'avise pas de m'faire chier avec mon taff' parce que j'te jure que t'en sortiras pas indemne ! »

Law dut se retenir pour ne pas glousser.

Ouais, décidément, c'était bien trop facile de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

-« Rassure-toi, je n'ai aucune envie de jouer les inspecteurs des travaux fini avec toi. », dit-il après un instant, décidant, cette fois, de mettre fin à son petit jeu. « J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

-Y a intérêt, tien ! »

Et celui-ci se remit à grommeler dans sa pièce comme un petit vieux et les sons métalliques étouffés reprirent, signa qu'il avait recommencé à s'intéresser à ses congélateurs.

Au loin, une première silhouette commençait à arriver en direction de la boutique, et Law replongea tout naturellement dans son flegme habituel quand le client franchit l'entrée. Un bonjour sobre suffit à accueillir ce dernier qu'il se mit à suivre du regard sans réel intérêt. Finit les bêtises avec le punk, l'heure était au travail.

Lentement, les sourcils bruns se froncèrent.

Nan, sérieusement… Depuis quand prenait-il plaisir à discuter avec quelqu'un… ?

* * *

.

* * *

 **Hey, les gens.**

Un petit mot pour le confirmer à ceux qui doutent : cette fiction n'est pas abandonnée et n'est pas prête de l'être étant donné le boulot que je fourni dessus derrière. Même si je suis très (trop) longue à sortir un chapitre, ça n'empêche pas le fait que je travaille sur la fic'. J'ai juste cette fichue mauvaise manie d'écrire d'abord les dialogues/chapitres qui m'intéressent et me motivent plutôt qu'écrire normalement, c'est-à-dire : dans l'ordre des choses. J'vous jure, j'ai déjà les conversations complètes pour le chapitre 10 par exemple mais presque rien pour le 6. Tout est NORMAL. LOL.

Bref.

Je tenais également à vous souhaiter à tous un bon courage pour ces semaines difficiles. Le confinement, c'est chiant, mais c'est la meilleure attitude à tenir pour l'heure, alors ne jouons pas les difficiles. Divertissons-nous mutuellement avec nos fanfics, reviews et MP et attendons sereinement que tout cela ne soit plus que du passé.

Force et courage à tous.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! (ou en review sur une de vos fics, sait-on jamais.)

 **PS :** j'ai relu vite-fait une ou deux fois, j'avoue ne pas avoir trop fait attention aux éventuelles erreurs vu que j'ai pas mal modifié ce chapitre et qu'il ne ressemble plus tellement à ce qui était prévu à la base (en positif). Bref, j'ai pas beaucoup corrigé je crois. My bad. M'enfin, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça ne pique pas (trop ?) les yeux.

Ja nee !


End file.
